


Do I Wanna Know?

by Vonniexxx



Category: yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, High School, M/M, Past, S&M, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 31,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonniexxx/pseuds/Vonniexxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was-was shaking... I remember trembling in your arms..." Jimin said breathless<br/>Heat was rising in his chest, and he could swear he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears</p><p>"So, you do remember me then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remember Me?

**Author's Note:**

> V, Jungkook, Rap Monster and J hope's looks are all from their war of hormone days, jin, and Suga will be during their dope look and Jimins hair is how it is now after their dope comeback-brown but still long. Let's go! Also the teacher in here will be Park Seo Joon;)

Park Jimin was riding in the passenger seat of his uncles car, he sighed watching the trees pass him by. He was on his way to his new school. It was a long drive from Busan. He missed home so much, but home was becoming hectic. His father and mother were divorcing and Jimin feels sadly responsible for their divorce, but that was a thought he'd think on later. He didn't feel like stressing out even more giving his current situation.

The way to his new school seemed to stretch. He thought they would never get there.

"Were here Jimin."

"Oh wow it's a huge campus!" He said surprised by the large and elegant school. Students walked by in their uniforms, which Jimin would soon be wearing himself.

"Be well Jimin, and things will cool down at home okay, I'll keep you updated."

Jimin nodded

"Thanks hyungnim." Jimin hopped out the car grabbing his bag.

 

Jimin walked across the green grass with students looking at him with curious eyes. Jimin walked inside looking for a directory. He couldn't see one, when he tried to ask for direction he was ignored. He sighed in frustration putting his back against the wall.

"Lost kid?"

Jimin looked up at a very handsome boy with lavender messy hair. Jimin had honestly never seen someone so handsome in a school.

"Jimin, and yeah I am actually lost."

"What are you looking for?"

"Um I'm looking for the Deans office."

the handsome boy made a face with distate.

"Ew why would you wanna go to the deans office?"

"I'm new, and that's where I was told to go."

The boys eyes widen "Oh-ya be prepared for him to ask your family for extra money. Whenever new students are called to the office his greedy ass asks for you to convince your parents for extra money. Yeah he did that to me and my friends."

"Why?"

"Because even thow everyone here is rich, me and my friends would be the richest."

"Oh well I don't know why he'd ask me for money my families not rich."

the boys eyes widen "Your poor!"

"I mean me and my family get by but-"

"Get by-oh my gosh I've never met someone lower class. Your so different!"

" I guess compared to everyone else I am different."

"Yeah, hey I'm Taehyung. My friends call me V."

"Okay." Jimin smiled brightly blushing slightly as the handsome boy shook his hands.

"Oh wow your blushing that's cute." Jimin was turning redder by the moment. The boy caressed his cheek lightly and Jimin could've fainted from embarrassment.

"Let's go, I'll show you to the Deans office."

Jimin nodded feeling like he found a new friend.

########################################################################################################################################

Jimin knocked on the door of the Deans office.

"Come in." The voice of an old man shouted. Jimin opened the door to be faced with a gorgeous man in front of the Deans desk. He could feel himself blushing.

The handsome man smiled at him and Jimin found it hard to look away from such a handsome face. He was talk and light brown hair and a face that could kill. Jimin swallowed. The man held out his hand casually.

"I'm Professor Park Seo Joon, and who might you be?"

"Ji-jimin, Park Jimin."

"Ah, yes I've heard about you. Your the kid who got in on scholarship, well welcome you'll be in my class this semester."

"Great." Jimin found it hard to hide his enthusiasm.

The man winked at him and Jimins heart skipped a beat.

"See you around Jimin." The man left and Jimin was left alone with the Dean.

"Please sit down Jimin. It's great to have you here. We have few if anything rare scholarship choices but you are something special."

Jimin shook his head. "Your too kind sunbaenim, I'm nothing special."

"And your very polite. That's rare in a school with the privileged. I also am very sympathetic to you current state of affairs-"

"Meaning you know about my parents divorce." Jimin said carefully

"Yes... And why they divorced." The Dean said equally as careful as Jimin did. Jimin felt his whole body tense up. He felt uncomfortable with people knowing.

"But that I'm sure will not hold you back remotely." Jimin nodded no longer making eye contact with the Dean.

"Well here's your room key."

"Thank you."

Jimin left and when he closed the door he put his hand on his chest feeling suddenly dizzy. His breathing was uneven and ragged like he'd been running. He knows it's from finding out the Dean knew why his parents were divorcing.

"Hey you okay." Seo Joon said kneeling down to Jimin. Jimin looked at him eyes wide as he faught for breath.

"Shhh, calm down okay. Can you do something for me?"

"Y-yess." He forced the word out his mouth.

"Look at me now the floor, ceiling, your shoes, back to the ceiling and back at me. Breath slowly."

Jimin focused on Seo Joons eyes his eyes drifted to his lips then back to his eyes.

"Thank you, I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for? I'm just happy your okay." Jimin smiled lightly.

"Can I walk with you Jimin?"

Jimin was shocked

"Of course hyung." Jimin walked nest to Seo Joon gleefully.

"Panic Attacks huh?" Jimin nodded

"When did they start?"

"Um a few months ago actually, I hve meds for them. I just forgot to take them this morning."

"How old are you?"

"17 "

"Your a cute kid. Where are you from?" Seo Joon patted his head.

"Busan."

"Ah, I don't think you noticed when you had your panic attack you were speaking Gyeongsang."

Jimin blushed feeling embarrassed.

"You understood me?"

"I know someone from Busan." Jimin smiled brightly.

 

"Hey Jimin!" Taehgyung shouted running to him.

"Well I'll leave you, looks like your already making friends." Jimin bowed politely.

"Hey what's your room number?"

"Um 216 why?"

"I knew it, your my roommate! Come on." Taehyung drug Jimin out the building and across the campus yard to the dorm area. Before they made it to the dorms V stopped by a boy blowing smoke from a cigerette.

 

"V what are you doing?"

"I'm showing Jimin to our dorm."

"Who the fuck is jimin?" The blonde said inhaling the smoke. V looked back at Jimin signaling him to come closer to them.

The blonde looked Jimin up and down.

"Not much."

Jimin frowned making a face.

"He's joking this is Yoongi hyung or you can call him Suga."

 

"I'm-"

"Save it kid I gotta go, see you later V." The blonde said seeming occupied with a message on his phone. Taehyung ignored his hyungs sudden rudeness and grabbed Jimin pulling him to the dorms. Taehyung searched his pockets for something.

"Damn forgot my key inside."

"I just got mines so I'll open it."

"Oh yeah." Jimin unlocked the door and they both went inside the beautiful dorms which were white and gold.

"Your basically in VIP housing."

"Wow, oh my gosh I've never seen something like this." Jimin marveled at the beauty of the place which was decorated elegantly while the ceiling was hung with chandeliers. It was something to truly marvel at, but for V it was second nature.

 

"Wow this impresses you?"

Jimin looked at V nodding, eyes full of whimsy. They walked up the stairs, Jimin followed Tae's lead.

"This is us."

Jimin unlocked the door. The rooms were even more amazing and the best part was that Jimin had his own room. Jimin dropped his bags looking around in amazement. He walked around and was stunned to see a nice kitchen with granite counter tops.

"Well what do you think?"

"It's...I've just never seen, I'm blown away honestly. This place is out of a movie."

"The rich privilege." V said proud of his families wealth.

"Get unpacked okay."

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to see someone, but you get situated and we can have diner together. Then you can meet my friends." Jimin looked so thankful, Tae wasn't used to such a thankful demeanor.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Jimin grabbed his bag and started unpacking his things, when he felt a presence he didn't feel in the room before, but the presence felt familiar to him.  Assuming it was Taehyung he started talking.

"Thanks for being so nice to me Tae I was nervous to meet people here, but your suddenly making it easier."

"Ew you sound so grateful." Jimin turned around remembering the blonde hyung Yoongi's voice.

"Oh hyung you shocked me. We didn't really get to meet well because you left." Jimin extended his hand and yoongi grabbed it but pulled Jimin closer to him. He looked at Jimin up and down and begain walking around him. He looked at Jimin in a complete 360 degree angle.

"I'm"

"Familiar."

Jimin looked at Yoongi confused when their eyes met.

 

"Do I know you kid?"

"Know I think I'd remember someone as rude as you." Jimin said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up good-two shoes." Jimin sighed.

"Stop looking at me like that hyung."

"Like what?" Yoongi said with a playful smirk teasing Jimin.

"Like you-"

"Like I wanna fuck you-well maybe you seem fuckable."

"Your repulsive." Yoongi licked his lips.

"Yeah right, and I don't turn you on in the least bit."

Jimin was thrown off by Yoongi's very forward behavior, but something about his forwardness felt familiar to him.

 

Yoongi sat on the bed infront of Jimin.

"So where are you coming from Oliver Twist?" Jimin made a face.

"I'm from Busan where are you from Hell?"

Yoongi cuckled.

"Mmm sassy I like that."

"Well I'm thankfully am not here for your pleasure."

"Wanna bet?"

"Could you move." Jimin whined. Yoongi stood up pushing Jimin jacket off. Jimin felt frozen. Yoongi looked at a tattoo on Jimins shoulder that read: _I Believe in the person I want to become._

"I knew you were familiar your-"

Yoongi was cut off by Taehyung who came in with Jungkook, NamJoon, Jin and Hoseok. "These are my friends Jimin, oh Yoongi hyung your here good."

Jimin turned to them and walked over to the group Suga following behind.

"Hi I'm Park Jimin."

 

They each shook his hand and Jimin bowed to each hyung.

"Hyung let's have diner I'm sure your hungry." Jungkook said.

"Yeah I'm starving."

"Good lets go to the dinning hall." Jin said putting an arm on Jimins shoulder.

"Okay." Jimin smiled sweetly.

 

"You coming Suga?" NamJoon said waiting on Yoongi's answer.

"Nah I know that kid, I'm just g to remember from where. Go eat Joon."

"Okay hyung"

He could've swarn on everything he knew Jimin he couldn't lie to himself.

"Where the hell do I know him?" He said in a whisper.

 

 

At diner the members took turns asking Jimin questions, but there were a few slightly awkward moments.

"So your from Busan, your comman wealth and your a dancer." Jungkook said boldly-too boldly

"Do you guys not like people who aren't rich?"

"No it's just we've never been around them. All of us grew up really well off so your very different."

"To be fair Kookie I'm just like you guys except I come from a different background."

They all agreed nodding their heads.

 

"He has a point." Jin said slightly impressed.

"Hey can I ask what's that other hyungs problem?"

"Who Suga?" NamJoon asked

"He's just hard to warm up too, he'll het used to you, but do you know him? He's convinced you met."

Jimin shrugged

"Honestly NamJoon hyung I don't remember him from anywhere. Besides I'm from Busan. You guys are from here."

Joon looked unconvinced

"We do travel a lot, maybe he might've met you?"

"Doubtful." Jimin said brushing off the Yoongi questions

 

"Did you have a girlfriend back home Jimin hyung?"

"Um no." Jimin chuckled at the question

"What's funny?" V said with smiling curiousity.

Jimin shook his head "Nothing"

"Well Jimin you should come with us tomorrow night to the school opening firework ceremony."

"Really JHope hyung?" Jimin sounded so excited it was too cute.

"That would be great!" They laughed and finished up diner.

 

Jimin went back upstairs to his room and closed the door. He took off his jacket and shirt exposing his body to the air. Finger tips slid up his arms eliciting sparks on his skin.

"I knew I remembered you from somewhere." Warm breath hit his ears and neck. He was about to turned around when he felt heated kissed grace his neck down to his shoulder. "Mm"

a very soft moan escaped his lips. Yoongi smirked turning Jimin around and pushing him on the bed.

He crawled inbetween his legs and looked down at him. Yoongi attacked Jimins neck full on. "Ah!" Jimin shouted.

"Your Park Jimin, from /busan. Your the kid who's parents found out he was gay and got divorced. Jimins eyes widen he tried pushing Yoongi off but he couldn't. yoongi undid Jimins pants and reached inside his underwear grasping his hardening length, "Fuck." Jimin breathed.

"You were drunk when you told me. I remember you now... I was your first time. Remember?" Yoongi whispered in Jimins ears nibbling on the lobe. jimin squirmed.

 

"I was-was shaking... I remember trembling in your arms..." Jimin said breathless  
Heat was rising in his chest, and he could swear he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears

 

"So, you do remember me then."

"Ahh, it was just one night and your dwelling huh?"

"Smart ass, remember how I made you feel? You didn't think about your parents, or their divorce... Just how good I felt inside you." Yoongi slipped off Jimins pants and slid a finger inside the younger.

Jimins breath was deep he clinched the sheets, Yoongi added another finger inside him.

"Don't be so confident that was a long time ago."

"Actually Minnie that was only a few months ago ." He added a third finger stretching him "And if I remember your spot is just here." then curling his expert fingers upward causing Jimin to jump at the pleasure. yoogni smirked.

"See I remember your body Minnie."

"Ahh ugh!" Jimin moaned in his ears causing Yoongi's length to really press against his pants.

 

yoongi slid his fingers out of Jimin and jimin helped him take his shirt off, and lastly removing his underwear and pants.

"Mm if you really know me then fuck me Yoongi." Those words were enough for Yoongi and he lubed his length up aligning it to Jimins entrance. He slid into Jimin filling him. "Fuck me Y-yoongi." He groaned. Suga thrusted into him. Jimin scratched suga's back leaving claw marks. Yoongi abused jimins prostate untilin was a mess on that bed.

"Keep going." Jimins breath was uneven and so was Suga. Suga hit his prostate even harder and Jimins legs begain trembling slightly from exhaustion and pleasure.

"You feel so good Minnie." Suga came and so did Jimin who collapsed feeling completely spent.

"Yes, I remember you hyung."

"And, I remember you... Minnie."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Cheers

Yoongi woke up the next day feeling really good. He wiped his eyes and looked down at the beautiful boy laying on his chest which freaked him out. Yoongi never-ever stays the night with someone, but he did for Jimin. He was mentally screaming. He instinctually moved off the bed causing Jimins head to drop abruptly making him wake up. His vision was blurry for a moment until he could see the blonde boy getting dressed very quickly.  

"Why are you in such a rush hyung?"

"Look kid I don't spend the night with random guys, not my thing okay. So don't go thinking anything."

"I'm not trust me." Jimin sat up in his bed rubbing his neck. A memory flashed quickily in his mind he bent down to his knees clutching his head.

"Hey kid I'm leaving-hey what's wrong with you?" Yoongi walked over cautiously.

 

"Minnie?" Yoongi put his hand on jimins head and the younger flinched. "You okay?"

"Just go."

"Hey look I'm just trying to be nice."

"Go!" Jimin shouted, Yoongi saw a pained expression on Jimins face when he lifted his head up.

"Don't talk to your hyung like that! Have you lost your mind?"

 

"Leave me alone, didn't you say you stay with random guys-so then just go."

"Okay-okay I'm leaving." Yoongi got off the bed and left out the room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yoongi was went to the part of the library that had a fireplace.

"Hey Joon."

"Hey hyung you seen Jimin?"

"Oh you mean Mr.Psycho"

NamJoon made a face.

"Look I knew I remembered him from some where, remember when I went o Busan a couple of months ago?"

"Yeah."

"I slep with him, I was his first time. The kid had a lot going on at the time, well he apparently still has a lot going on because he raised his voice at me and told me to get out."

"Wow, he screamed at his hyung-ballsey."

"More like stupid."

"Wait what were you doing there this morning?"

"We fucked last night."

"Wait you spent the night!"

Yoongi rolled his eyes. "I didn't plan on it."

Joon was laughing his ass off.

"Maybe crazy attracts you."

"Shut up." Yoongi chuckled.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4

 

Jimin took a shower and then took his pills for his panic attacks. His head was killing him so he took some ibuprophen. In the door came Taehyung with Jin. Jimin was wearing black pants which hugged his legs perfectly, but he was shirtless, revealing his toned chest and abs. Jin and Taehyung looked amazed at his body causing Jimin to blush slightly.

"Wow Chim Chim your body is amazing!" Taehyung said impressed.

"Um-t-thank you."

"Yeah you look good." Jin said sitting on Jimins bed.

"Hey were going to breakfast you want to come?"

"Yeah sure." He smiled sweetly.

 

Jimin went to his drawer and pulled out his favorite black hoodie with a red star on it. They headed out the door and went down stairs sitting at the table with Joon, Yoongi and J Hope. Jimin sat across from Yoongi doing his best to ignore his presence.

Everyone was talking an laughing. Jimin and Yoongi didn't make eye contact with each other and joon and Jin noticed. Jin nugged jimin giving him a questionable look. Jimin played it off like nothing was wrong but Jin had a feeling something happened between the two.

Yoongi saw Jimin rub the back of his neck a faint pained expression crossed his face briefly.

"Hey Minnie." Yoongi said and Jimin looked at him surprised.

"Minnie?" J Hope said

"You two have gotten close-nicknames?" Teahyung said with a smirk.

"We already knew each other-Minnie just forgot-hey come on remember I said i'd show you around the campus."

"You... Did?" jimin said confused, Yoongi gave him  look and Jimin caught on.

"Oh yeah sorry hyung my memories no good. Okay lets go."

 

 

The two got up from the table and walked to the back of the school where no one could see them.

"So what's up with you kid? What was with the bipolar episode earlier?"

Jimin got uncomfortable. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you hyung."

Yoongi pulled out two pills from his pocket holding them out to Jimin.

"Take one."

Jimin grabbed one and looked at it questionably. "Just take it." Yoongi said and Jimin took it while Yoongi took the other one. He tossed Jimin a canteen. Jimin drank it but he laughed when he tasted it.

"Jack Daniels. What a classic man you are."

Yoongi smirked.

"Glad you can appreciate that."

Yoongi and jimin laid on the grass together on their backs side by side.

 

"So what's going on kid?"

"My parents are still going threw their divorce..."

"Sorry bout that, maybe its for the better."

"How? I caused them to break up."

"Look if your father is willing to leave your mother just because she's trying to understand why you feel the way you do then he's not worth her or your time."

"But I love my dad."

"Love him from a far."

"Easier said then done ass hole."

Jimins head started to feel fuzzy, he felt like his body and mind were splitting."

"Mmm what did you give me?" He said a soft moan escaping his lips.

"Vicodin."

"Oh..." Jimin took in a deep breath.

 

Hey you know theirs going to be a diner for parents and children three days from now. Will you invite yours?"

Jimin thought about it.

"I suppose I will, but I doubt they'd come."

"It's to celebrate the start of the school semester"

... Jimin fell quiet. 

 

"You made me feel good... Last night."

Yoongi looked at jimin, amazed at his honesty. Jimin wasn't blushing though, he felt comfortable telling Yoongi this.

"I know I did. Your comfortable saying that?"

"Yeah, well I mean you've seen me naked."

"You look better without cloth's"

"I know I do."

Yoongi smirked at Jimins reply.

 

Yoongi rolled onto his side and ran his hands down Jimins chest to his crotch. "Then if your comfortable with me, lets have sex now."

Jimin was turning red now

"Right here? What if someone see's us?"

Yoongi kissed Jimins lips and palmed his now growing erection.

"Ugh Yoongi, we can't."

"You getting turned on by this, so let's."

"Yoongi stop." He whispered with a slight neediness in his voice.

 

Yoongi unzipped Jimins pants and unbuttoned them grabbing his length and stroking him. Jimins hips moved at their own accord.

"S-stop-ugh!"

"You want it, you know you do."

Jimin was breathing heavy hands fisted in Yoongi's shirt.

He heard someone's foots steps and Jimins heart was pounding from the fear of being caught, but he was getting turned on more and more by the thrill of it.

Yoongi could tell jimin was close by his breathing, his eyes closed tight. Jimin came trying to suppress a load moan. He was breathing wildly his face buried in Yoongi's neck. Yoongi pulled his hand out of Jimins pants and wiped his hand on a embroidered handkerchief. Yoongi smirked deviously looking at Jimin. He stood up and Jimin buttoned and zipped his pants standing up.

"Come on let's go inside it's getting cold." Jimin walked side by side with Yoongi and they went upstairs to Yoongi's room.

 

Yoongi closed his bedroom door and locked it. "Take your cloth's off." Yoongi said looking and Jimi expectantly. Jimin took off his shoes and socks, then his hoodie revealing his very attractive physic. Yoongi licked his lips watching with want in his eyes. Jimin looked up at him with a smile. He knew what he was doing. He slid down his pants and underwear.

Jimin ran his hand threw his brown hair and walked over to Yoongi he slid Yoongis shirt off and then his pants and underwear. He pushed Yoongi on the bed. Jimin got on his knees he breathed on his hard length and Yoongi was grinding his teeth at this point. Jimin took the tip in his mouth circling it with his tongue and then sucking. "Fuck." Yoongi breathed out running his hands threw jimins hair.

Jimin pumped Yoongi'slength while he focused on the head. Yoongi was gripping jimin hair at the top of his head tighter. "Ugh Minnie, faster." Jimin then began bobbing his head and taking Yoongi in all the way and Yoongi was a mess at this point.

Jimin looked of threw his lashes at yoongi who was coming closer and closer. Jimin sucked even harder and yoongi started moving his hips. Jimin pinned them down as he took Yoongi down to his throat and yoongi came hard. jimin swallowed every once of Yoongi's release.

"Damn your good." Yoongi said breathless, Jimin smiled as Yoongi grabbed him slamming him on the bed and he was on top of Jimin now. He kissed his neck down to his nipple which he sucked and grazed his teeth on. "Ahh!"

He remembered Jimins nipples being a very sensitive part of his body. Jimin had his hand on Yoongi's hair at the nape of his neck. Yoongi moved to the other nipple giving it equally as much attention as the other one.

Yoongi could feel Jimin hard gain. He reached in his drawer for the lube and he slicked his length up and jimins entrance. "Get on top of me. I'm going to teach you how to ride." Jimin was on top of Yoongi with his knees on either side of yoongis waist.

"What do you want me to do-" Jimin was cut off when Yoongi grabbed his hips and slammed him down on top of him. Jimins eyes were closed tight "AAHH!" Jimin shouted in pleasure. "Move." Yoongi said demanding. Jimin begain moving his hips and when he did he couldn't believe how good he felt. His hands were on oongi's chest and everytime he moved his hips he felt like moaning.

Jimin hit the right area and he paused for a second because the pleasure was so intense, he started moving faster and Yoongi moaned "Ahh Ji-jimin" And Jimin loved the sound of Yoongi moaning his name. Jimin put his hands on the side of Yoongis head as he grinded down hard on Yoongi, the boh of them were a mess. Yoongi gripped jimins hips tight and with every time Jimin moved his hips forward Yoongi thrusted into him.

Their movements were getting more erratic and their breathing was uneven.

"Yoongi-it's Joon" NamJoon said knocking on the door Jimin pulled Yoongi to set up and Yoongi wrapped his arms around Jimins waist and Jimin turned Yoongi's head from the door demanding for Yoongi to keep his eye's on him. Jimin held Yoongi's gaze. They looked into each other's eyes and they came holding onto each other for dear life.

"Huh-ahh!" Jimin moaned "Mmm Yoongi, Yoongi" He groaned in his ears and Yoongi loved every sound Jimin made especially his name. They both fell back onto the bed Jimin laid on Suga's chest and Yoongi's left hand was firm on jimins waist while the other was on his ass.

NamJoon got the clear idea that Yoongi was with someone and left.

"Alright come on Minnie I have to go to the studio with Joon."

"Okay."

Jimin got up putting on his cloth's. "Hey kid this was the last time."

"Why?"

"Look I don't fuck anyone more then twice."

"Well we have three times already."

"Three times too many."

"What are you afraid of?"

"You getting attached to me.

"Or maybe your afraid you'll fall in love with me."

Yoongi paused, he shook his head in disbelief.

Jimin left without another word. And silence filled Yoongi's room.

#########################################################################################################################################

Yoongi was in the studio with Joon. NamJoon was talking about their next underground show.

"So you ready to get in the booth?"

"Huh?"

"Hyung your spacing out."

"Oh um what your ready?"

"Yeah get in the booth." Yoongi was in he booth the music started but all he could think about was Jimin. When Jimin was on top of him, looking him in his eyes. Yoongi had never experienced someone like that, his heart skipped a beat and he felt like his breath was heavy. When he heard the beat drop Yoongi went for it. His rap was passionate and strong. Every wod seemed to be heavily influenced by his afternoon with Jimin.

When he was done NamJoons mouth was opened in shock.

"Hyung, you got that in one take. I'm guessing Jimin has something to do with that."

Yoongi sighed as he felt heat on his face, he shook it off.

"Yeah well that was the last time."

"Why?"

"You know I'm not that type to stay with someone long."

"Yeah I know."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^______________________________________________________________________^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jimin took a shower and when he got out he put on a white t shirt and black jogging pants. Taehyung came in with Jungkook.

"Hey hyung."

"Hi Kookie, hey Tae."

"What's wrong?" Tae said concerned. Jimin shook his head.

Tae sat on the floor and so did Jimin and Kookie.

"Why is he like that?"

Taehyung already knew what Jimin was talking about.

"He's stupid." Jimin laughed at Tae's reply

"I feel so I don't know."

"Maybe you need a change?" Jungkook said.

"Dye your hair!" Tae said. Jimin ran his hand threw his hair.

"Should I? What color?"

"Blonde!" Tae shouted

"Too dramatic."

"What about just going a little lighter." Jungkook said running his hand threw Jimins hair. Jimin looked at him and smiled. Jungkook smiled looking into Jimins brown eyes.

"Your gonna look handsome either way hyung."

"Yeah let's do it! I die my hair all the time."

 

Taehyung put the dye in Jimins hair and the three of them laughed and joked around.

"Okay I'm going to wash my hair."

Jimin rinsed his hair out noticing red in the sink. He looked in the mirror and was shocked by the color but he had to admit he liked it. He blow dried his hair and came out the bathroom. Jungkook and Taehyung were shocked.

"Chim Chim your hair is-"

"Amazing hyung! It looks really good."

"Well I didn't intend on having red hair, but I like it."

Taehyung poured champagne in a glass.

"Cheers to our new friend." Jimin smiled and Jungkook looked at Jimin like it was his first time seeing him.

"Cheers" Jimin said looking at Kookie with a bit of a smirk

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Bedroom Hymns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something's in this chapter may be triggering so read with caution please

Jimin was laying down in the grass at night time. He was alone until Jungkook laid next to him.

"Hyung why are you by yourself?"

Jimin smiled

"Hyung was just thinking too hard."

"You seem like you've been threw a lot. Can I ask what happened?"

"Um, I'd rather not, I'd rather feel good then to talk about myself. I'm nothing special."

 

Jungkook rolled on his side facing Jimin who was looking at the young.

"You just don't know how special you are hyung. People are attracted to you. You have a special personality which makes it hard and nearly impossible to hate me."

Jimin took in a deep breath.

"I feel drawn to you."

Jimin looked at him eyes yearning to be touched and cared for.

"Let's go inside Kookie."

Jungkook followed Jimin but then led Jimin to his room.

"This is your room Kookie?"

 

Jungkook locked the door and turned Jimin around and connected soft lips to plump soft ones. Jimin pushed away.

"No Jungkook I -I"

"Want to wait for Suga."

Jimin blushed.

"Well until that happens you shouldn't suffer. Let's just make this casual."

"You'll fall for me."

Jimin teased.

Jimin walked over to the bed laying on his side, Then jungkook joined him.

 

"So what's your answer hyung?"

Jimin grabbed Jungkooks collar and pulled him into a sensual kiss. He slid his tongue inside Kookie's mouth.

Jimin  rolled on top of Jungkook, still kissing him, Jimin slid his tongue in and massaged his tongue against Jungkooks.  "Mm." Jungkook moaned lightly.

Jungkook pulled away from the kiss breathing heavier.

 

"I've never been kissed like that."

"I don't know if I can do this. Were friends and sex will only complicate things."

"You liked kissing me, so just kiss me, why wait on Yoongi your wasting your time."

Jimin moved to the edge of the bed.

 

Jungkook sat up.

"Yoongi's luckier than he knows/"

Jimin got of the bed he smiled at Jungkook and left. Jimin knocked on Yoongi's door. NamJoon opened the door.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"What are you guys doing?"

"Come inside, were getting ready to go to a party. You should come baby."

Jimin smiled at the neckname.

 

"Baby?" Jimin questioned teasingly. He didn't expect Joon would walked up to him closely.

"You like it?"

"The nickname?"

"Yeah baby."

"Minnies better but I like baby too,"

Jimin blushed when NamJoon was close to him.

 

Then Joon smirked and shouted "Got cha!"

Jimin rolled his eyes.

"I am not amused."

"Hey Suga hyung you won the bet."

"Bet?"

"We betted to see if anyone can make you blush. I didn't think it would work on you, but I  was wrong." He chuckled.

 

Jimin pushed Joon away lightly and went inside Yoongi's room angry that he would bet on something like that. Jimin opened the door then closed it.

"Fuck you hyung" Jimin said pissed off.

Then unexpectedly Yoongi grabs Jimin and slams him against the door and kissed him fiercely.

"Yo-yoongi stop!" Jimin tried pushing him away but he couldn't. Yoongi attacked his neck and palmed his slightly erect dick.

"Ah Fuck!" Jimin moaned. Jimin had his hands in Suga's hair.

Yoongi pulled down Jimins pants and underwear.

 

He grabbed some lube and slattered it on his penis and Jimins entrance. He picked Jimin up and Jimins, legs were around Yoongi's waist. Yoongi slammed into Jimin. He fucked him hard.

"Your pretty influenced by other people." He said aggressively.

"Ugh-ahh Are you really that m-made at me about Joon hy-ung ughh."

"No I'm just shocked beside, I'm the one who makes you feel good."

"Fuck, mmm well then act like it."

Yoongi smirked and kissed Jimin while he fucked him against the door.

"I'm about to ugh"

"Come for me Minnie-say your mines, come for me."

 

Jimins eyes were closed tight, but he managed to open them and he was face to face with Yoongi eye to eye.

Jimin looked into his eyes "I'm yours" and they orgasm at the same time. Yoongi walked Jimin over to the bed and laid him down.

 

"Take your shirts off."

Jimin did as told.

"Turn over." Jimin turned over revealing beautiful plump cheeks. Yoongi crawled on the bed and bit at the cheeks lightly. Yoongi was in between Jimins legs.

"Hyung what are you doing I'm r-ready ahhh!" Yoongi licked his entrance once and it made Jimin scream. So he separated his cheeks and lickd and sucked while Jimin clawed the sheets.

"Oh God Y-yoongi hyung the feels so ughh."

Jimin couldn't think straight it felt so good. He had never felt that before. He was assaulting Jimins entrance and then he dipped his tongue inside. Causing Jimin to grab the sheets for dear life.

"AAhh I-I CAN'T TAKE IT uughhhh!"

 

Jimin grabbed Yoongi's hair and he  was dying of pleaser.

Yoongi flicked his tongue inside Jimins hole touching his prostate barely but it was affective.

"AHh mmm yes, yes ah Yoongi."  Yoongi continued the torture. Jimin reached for his erection but Yoongi grabbed his hand meaning he didn't want him to touch himself. Jimin moaned in prostast until Yoongi pressed the muscle to his protast and Jimin lost his mind. He was trembling at the pleasure and came seeing stars.

They were sweating and breathing for dear life. Jimin was spent laying on the bed like he'd been nodded out. Yoongi laid next to him.

"So I'm yours?." Jimin said completely spent

"Hmm?" Yoongi questioned

"You said say your mines and I did."

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did!"

"Okay I did don't yell-it didn't mean anything."

Jimin fell silent

 

"This is the last time okay."

"Your saying it like I initiated. Your the one who threw me against the wall and fucked me-without permission"

"Without permission? Look hell, rain or thunder you'd let me fuck you."

Jimin smiled laughing "What can I say hyung I'm always horny for you." He said sarcastically, Yoongi couldn'y help but laugh.

"You take your medicine?"

"Oh shit-no I didn't."

"Which one is it?"

Jimin gave him look.

"Oh that one, look why take that anyway. I don't like it, it turns you off."

"Look my doctors said I should ahh." Yoongi licked his nipple and proceeded to sucking the nub looking up at Jimin threw his lashes.

"you-ugh never stop huh?" Yoongi let go of the nub. "Yeah well if you don't take your meds you can go all night."

"I don't know about all night but- aaahh Yoongi!" Yoongi put Jimins penis completely in his mouth sucking hard.

"Okay let's go again." He moaned.

###########################**********************###################################********************************##################################

Jungkook was in V's room on his bed next to him.

"He doesn't want me Tae."

"Who?" V said shocked.

"Jimin hyung, I like him but he's stuck on Yoongi they must have a hell of a past."

V looked sadden by Kookies confession.

"Maybe your meant to be with someone else."

"Who?"

"Maybe their starring at you right in front of your face."

"Your not paying attention then."

"What about you hyung who do you like."

"Me? The person Iike has no clue I like them."

"Hyung you should tell him, he's lucky to have you."

Taehyung sat up.

 

"You think so-why?"

"Your for one unnaturally really handsome, secondly your weird and that's attractive because your different and at least that's original, and thirdly you can really make people feel happy."

Taehyung was blushing hard.

Kookie sat up looking at V.

"Aw hyung your blushing how cute." Jungkook teased.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopeyou enjoyed, comments welcomed and some vkook in there for you guys.


	4. Gentle

"Schools going to be starting ugh who wants to run away?" V complained

"I'll join you." Hoseok said leaning on the lavender haired boy.

"Our parents come this weekend."

"Yeah I know, hey you still going to the bone fire?"

"Yeah why Hoseok?"

"You should ask him."

V clamed up quick knowing he meant Jungkook. AKA Taehyungs end all be all.

"I can't, he'll just say no or that he's going to ask Jimin."

"Hey we all know who Jimin wants to be asked by."

"Suga could ask him-especially if I tell him my predicament. Even though I feel like were giving him too much credit."

"Won't hurt to ask."

V knodded

###########################################################################################################################################

Jimin was wearing a black sweater that was leaning slightly off one shoulder with a pair of light denim with holes in the knee. Jimin walked to the classroom bulding and he went to the third floor with Mr. Sexy- he meant Mr.Park. He turned the door nob but it was locked. Jimin looked around and started picking the lock.

What he didn't know was that Mr.Park was around the corner watching jimin. When he saw he actually picked the lock and opened the door he tip toed behind the younger and leaned over his shoulder.

"Thank God that bastard isn't here right." He whispered into Jimins ear. Which sent a chill down Jimins body. Seo Joon turned Jimin around leaning down to his level.

"Jimin what the hell are you doing picking the lock to my door?" he said calmly

"You remembered my name." Jimin said trying to get off topic.

 

Seo Joon gave him a look that said 'your caught red handed'

"Come on." He turned his room light on and pulled out a desk for Jimin to sit in. He stood leaning infront of his desk looking down at Jimin.

"What if I called the police?"

"maybe you should play police?" Jimin said sarcastically

"That's not a bad idea, I can put you behind bars?"

"Just as long as I'm in handcuff's I suppose I couldn't complain."

Seo Joon made a face crossing his arms. "I am not amused."

Jimin just sighed looking down at the floor.

"Would you believe me if I said I was just looking for you?"

"No"

"Okay."Jimin said pouting cutely

"I honestly wanted to see what the classrooms looked like."

"Mines in specifics?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Your the only one I know wouldn't be mad."

"You don't wanna see me mad."

"I mean I wouldn't mind."

 

Seo Joon laughed. Which made Jimin smile. Jimin got outta his chair and walked up to the handsome teacher and looked at his face. Seoo Joon looked down at him curiously.

"What?"

"Your handsome."

"Stay on topic kid."

"Kid?" Jimin made a face.

"Why does every kid in high school want to be considered an adult?"

"Can I go I'm not having fun anymore."

Seo Joon laughed.

"You were the one breaking in."

"I know I'm sorry hyungnim"

"You can go." He caressed Jimins cheek which made the younger blush.

"Thank you I'm not used to someone being so"

"Nice?"

"Gentle."

 

 

A knock came to the open door and Seo Joon looked and a smirk came to his face.

"Yoongi."

"Ass hole."

"Now you know you've had hat position filled for years."

"True. What're you doing here Minnie " Yoongi said smirking.

"Visiting."Jimin said looking back at seo Joon

"Well isn't that cute." Yoongi said teasing.

"I'll go now." Jimin bowed

Yoongi grabbed jimins hand. Jimin looked up at Yoongi a little shocked. Jimin could've passed out he was so happy.

"See ya uncle" Yoongi pulled Jimin away.

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Jimin was sitting on Yoongi's bed, Yoongi closed the door and crawled between Jimins legs. Their lips connected and Suga's hands slipped under jimins sweater rubbing his while the other hand rubbed his nipple.

"Mmm, no I want to have sex and it's time for me to take my medicine."

"You want to have sex Jimin."

"No I-ah!" Jimin was cut off by his own moan. Yoongi pulled on his nipple kissing down his lovely neck and biting his shoulder. Jimin suppressed his moan.

"Be gentle."

Yoongi looked at Jimin in disbelief. Yoongi unbuckled his belt and unzipped his zipper. Jimin sat up in protest and Yoongi pushed him back on the bed. He undid Jimins pants and was back on top of him.

"Now Jimin we both know you want me to be rough, you want me to fuck you not make love to you."

"Do you always have to fuck me? Can't be a little more gentle?"

"No part of the reason why I do fuck you is because you want to be fucked." Yoongi slid his hands into Jimins pants.

"Ugh Yoongi." Jimin moaned lightly in Yoongi's ear. Yoongi kissed under Jimins jaw bone down to his neck gently, he in return got light and soft moans from Jimin. He rolled his eyes biting Jimins neck and sucking it hard while his thumb abused his slit swirling the pre cum around the head. "Ahh fuck that feels good!" Jimin moaned voice raspy and horny in Yoongi's ears.

"Music to my ears" Yoongi teased He pulled Jimins off and he took his shirt and pants off. He pumped himself a few times then lubed up his dick and he slid inside Jimin.  "Fuck  Yoongi-hard."

"Your wish is my command Minnie" Yoongi granted his wish fucking him senseless.

"Yoongi?" Jimin said breathless

"Hm?"

"What's your other reason for fucking me?"

"Mmm, do you really wanna know?"

"Yes"

"You fuck good and your easy."

Jimin was grinding his teeth at this point-he was pissed Yoongi saw him only like this. A tear came down his face.

"Stop-stop!" Jimin said trying to push Yoongi off.

"What why?"

"Really why! You see me so lowly and expect me to stay."

"Jimin look first off I asked you if you wanted to know, and secondly you had to know you were easy." Jimin looked pissed but Yoongi grabbed a hand full of Jimins hair at the back of his head and held it tight keeping jimin still. He leaned down to his ear. He thrusted into Jimin hitting his prostast. Jimin was trying his hardest not to moan.

"You and me both know that even after hearing me say that you don't wanna go, because you like me and anyone with eyes can see that. So you can try your hardest not to moan or scream but you and I both know the truth."

Jimin clawed Yoongi's back out of both anger and pleasure. Yoongi looked down at Jimin who's eyes rolled in the back of his head when Yoongi hit his prostat slow and hard.

"There go Minnie." Jimin orgasmed and Yoongi came after him. They re both breathing heavy.

"F-fuck you Yoongi." Jimi said tears strolling down his face. The last time Yoongi saw Jimin this mad was when he first met him and he was angry at his parents for shunning him because he was gay.

"Minnie are you telling me you were dense enough to think I was with you for any other reasons?"

"Get off of me." Jimin said his voice raspier then usual. Yoongi moved away and Jimin put on his pants and left,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Hell No

Taehyung went to Yoongi and Nam Joon's room. He opened the door with a smile on his face looking expectantly at Suga. Suga looked up at Taehyung with a confused expression. Nam Joon chuckled.

"Your my favorite hyung you know that Suga."

"What the fuck do you want V?"

"Ok so I need a huge favor."

"What?" V sat down quickly in front of Yoongi.

"Take Jimin to the bonfire tomorrow night."

Joon made a face and Taehyung saw it.

"Wha-what happened. You did something wrong didn't you."

Joon knodded "He did Taehyung he did."

"Did you do?"

"Be honest."

"What did you do now come on tell me it can't be that bad?"

"I told him the only reason I liked him was because he liked it rough, is good in bed and easy."

 

Taehyung mouth almost detached from his face.

"Wow Yoongi your really are an ass hole. Why would you say that to him?"

"It was the truth-he asked."

"That's still not right." Joon said..

"Your one to talk." Taehyung fired back at Joon "You cheated on Jin every weekend with someone different, your both ass holes that's why your friends."

Joon and Suga looked at each other and shrugged.

 

"Why'd you need me to ask Jimin to the bonfire-which I'm not but I'd like to know why though."

Taehyung rolled his eyes.

"Well...." He said turning scarlet, Joon laughed.

"You see-"

"Spit it out already!"

"I have a crush on Jungkook but Jungkook likes Jimin and if you don't distract Jimin he'll go with Jungkook." Taehyung said it so fast it had the two elders thrown back.

"Calm down pretty boy. Look Jimins not my problem-wait who likes jimin?"

"Jungkook likes Jimin."

"On second thought I'll help you out."

"You will!"

"Wait I you said Jimin wasn't your problem?"

"Joon don't question your hung I'm feeling suddenly very generous."

&&*&&&&&&&&&&**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&***&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**&&&&&&&&&&&***

 

A knock came to Jimins door and when he opened it to see Suga he closed it but Suga caught the door with his foot. He came inside closing the door then locking it.

"Please go away." Jimin didn't even look at him.

Yoongi couldn't figure it out but after seeing Jimin cry he felt lowsy, which is a first for him because Jimin isn't the first person he's made cry.

"Look what I said before I didn't mean-"

"Don't lie." His tone was sharp.

"Watch it I'm your hyung kid."

"Hyung don't lie!"

"I didn't mean it!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"That doesn't matter can't you see I'm sorry!"

"I don't believe you!" The two were shouting back and forth at each other.

 

Yoongi went behind Jimin and whispered "I'm sorry Minnie, forgive me okay?"

"No." Yoongi turned him around to see those same familiar tears in his eyes.

"I never say sorry Minnie but to you I am okay?"

"Don't touch me." Which Yoongi knew meant _Hold me, and don't let go._ Yoongi wrapped his arms around Jimin holding him close.

"I'm an ass hole I get it. Why don't you let me make this up to you, come with me to the bonfire." He knew Jimin wanted to spend time with him so his time he would give.

Jimin shook his head saying no which meant _Hell no_

 

Yoongi sighed "Okay, look if you change your mind I'll be in my room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Resist

Jimin was dancing in the schools dance room. His body was a true slave to the music. Moving rhythmically without a second thought. He finished on the beat breathing heavy.

"Wow Jiminie your really good."

"Thank you J Hope hyung, thanks for even watching me."

"Dancer to dancer, your really good."

"Student to teacher, your amazing."

"Aish you flatter." J Hope giggled.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to the bonfire?"

"Is this you asking me." He teased

"Well I wanted to go, Yoongi wants me to go with him out of guilt."

"Do you want to go with someone else then? We can go together."

Jimin smiled brightly.

 

He left the practice room and he was walking across the campus. He saw Nam Joon which meant Yoongi was some where insight. He avoided Joons eyes and the path he took went in the opposite direction. It took him longer to get to his dorm because of it but ultimately worth it. He walked passed Yoongi's room. He stared at the door never taking his eyes of it even until he bumped into Yoongi.

"Oh s-sorry hyung." Jimin avoided eye contact.

"Still mad?"

Jimin looked a him rolling his eyes. Jimin was about to type in his key when Yoongi wrapped his arms around him.

"You may be mad, but that doesn't mean your any less horny for me." Yoongi whispered in his ear and then bit his lobe. Jimin bit his lip in response.

"Let go.'

"You can't fool me, just admit it."

"Your an ass, and it seems like you want me more than I want you mmm." Yoongi palmed him in his jeans, Jimin bit his lip hard causing his lip to bleed. Yoongi smirked when he heard his whimper from biting his lip.

 

"Yoongi let go now."Jimin squirmed only causing himself to rub up against Yoongi's hand. Yoongi grasped tighter and bit Jimins neck making him pant feeling suffocated.  Yoongi sucked on the bitten area of his neck making Jimin grasp Yoongi's hand for dear life. Yoongi unbuttoned Jimins pants and slid his hand to Jimins penis stroking him and digging his finger into Jimins slit.

"Ahh." It was a strangled moan as Jimin tried to not give Yoongi the satisfaction. "Let go, someone will see." His voice was raspier with pleasure clouding it.

"We both know if someone one does it'll only turn you on more Minnie."

"Ah! S-stop." Jimin turned around and slapped Suga. His breathing heavy. Jimin opened his door and went inside slamming it shut. His back was against the wall and his hand was on his chest.

 

Yoongi stared shocked, he'd never been slapped before.

"Your really mad at me huh Minnie?" He said in a whisper but jimin could here him. Yoongi went to his room giving up on the younger. Jimin slid down the door still feeling very much so turned on and frustrated with himself. "Fuck... That was too close."

#########################################################################################################################################

 

Mean while Taehyung was walking next to Jungkook outside. He'd been avoiding asking him to go to the bonfire the whole day, but he knew if he didn't ask he'd be out having that time with Kookie. He swallowed and Jungkook noticed.

"You okay hyung?"

"Um... I, um. Do you maybe wanna go to the b-bonfire with me Kookie?" V couldn't look at Kookie his face was already turning red. Thank the heavens it was night time only a few campus lights on.

"I actually wanted to ask-"

"Jimins going with J hope."

"Oh ugh I didn't know." Jungkook looked at V seeing something shift from how he normally was with him.

"You sure you wanna go with me hyung?" He questioned teasingly. "Actually why do you wanna go with me?" He leaned into Taehyung more.

"Oh well you know I just um, didn't wanna go alone. And Nam Joons clearly going with Jin so I thought..."

"Okay hyung we can go together."

"Really!-I mean cool see you tomorrow."

 

V walked away wanting to jump and scream he had to run and tell Suga.

#################################################################%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jungkook knocked on jimins door. Jimin opened it relieved it wasn't Suga.

"Hey hyung you've been okay?"

Jimin nodded lying.

"I heard your going to the with J Hope."

"Yeah I am, but I'm sure I'll see you there."

Jungkook smiled "You better." Jimin couldn't help but smile at the handsome boy. Jimin licked his lips looking at Jimin like he saw him for the first time. Jimin walked up to Kookie eyes full of allure. It was like a switch in him, he went from sweet and cute to sexy and alluring in seconds.

Jungkook had a million thoughts in his head at the moment. _Why is he looking at me like that? Maybe he wants me to make the first move? No, he said he wanted Yoongi. I don't wanna be pushy._

the door opened and it was Taehyung looking confused at the sudden situation.

"Oh Kookie your here."

"Ugh yeah I was just checking on jimin hyung."

Taehyung looked at Jimin "Hey Kookie I have to talk to Jiminie alone okay."

"Um okay hyung, see you later Jimin hyung."

"Yeah see you Kookie."

 

Tae closed the door and went over to jimin and pulled him into his room. He pushed Jimin up against the door and Jimin was looking shocked.

"Um, okay this escalated quickily."

"No stupid, I don't want you I want Jungkook!"

"Oh...oooo."

"Yeah" Tae said nodding.

"I didn't know, did you ask him to the bonfire?"

"Yeah, he said yes!" Tae said finding it hard to contain his excitement.

"Oh my God that's great Tae!" Jimin said equally happy for him. The two hugged jumping up and down like little kids until the door opened and Tae fell between Jimins legs. The two were face to face and jimin was turning rosie.

"Sorry Jimin."

"S-sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Namoon said walking backwards towards the door.

"No it's not what it looks like Joon I just fell okay!" Tae said quickly.

"Oh well I was just going to ask you if you've seen Jin?"

Tae shook his head still between Jimins legs. Jimin was crimson by now.

"Okay." Joon said leaving.

 

"Um Tae can you-"

"What?" He got close to Jimins face and Jimin swallowed hard.

"I'm only teasing." Tae chuckled moving off of Jimin. He helped him up.

"Not funny, why does everyone tease me?"

"How can you blush so much and your clearly a freak."

"What are you talking about?" Jimin hit Tae's shoulder

"Ow! I mean, Yoongi never sleeps with anyone more than twice, but you he kept fucking you must be pretty freaky?" Tae questioned seeing Jimin turn his head out of embarrassment.

"Well it doesn't matter I'm done with that ass hole. It's just really hard to resist him sometimes." tae could see shame on Jimins face.

"I'm sure he's very convincing he's such a slut." tae joked making Jimin quirk a small smile.

"You just need to make him feel jealous."

"hm jealous huh?" Jimin was liking the sound of that more and more.

"But how-who?"

"J Hope! Your going to the bonfire with him, he won't mind helping out a friend, but first you need to learn how to resist him. What does he normally do that makes you want him so bad aside from history.?"

"Um well, he's very "

"Touchy?"

"-Forceful"

"Oh I see you like it when he's forceful-freak I told ya."

Before Jimin could protest Tae pushed him back on the floor. "Hey!" Jimin shouted about to stand when taehyung pinned his wrist to the floor hard. Jimin felt his heart racing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile Nam Joon told Yoongi about what happened when he went to Tae and Jimins room.

"What do you mean he was between his legs?" Yoongi stood up heading to the door.

"Hyung wait it was just an-" The door slammed and Nam Joon sighed "Accident... Damn he's possessive."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Tae move."

Tae looked at him with a straight face. Jimin attempted moving his wrist but Tae had his weight on him which he was sure would leave a bruise. Tae kissed Jimins neck then he garzed his teeth across. A breath left Jimin.

"Taehyung, stop I don't think this will work." Tae rolled his eyes and rubbed his hips against Jimins making friction in the right place causing Jimin to moan.

"Stop Tae this is going too far-ugh" Tea did it again. He ran his tongue across Jimins lips looking at Jimin threw hooded eyes. Jimins lips were parted and Tae slid his tongue inside jimins mouth. Jimin allowed it to happen kissing Taehyung and massaging his tongue against his. The kiss became more heated and soon Jimins legs were around Tae's waist and Tae had a handful of Jimins hair. jimin bit Tae's bottom lip. They were separated breathing heavy. Jimin pulled Tae back to his lips resuming their kiss. this time turning on top of Taehyung.

Their tongues explored each others mouths. "Mmm" Jimin moaned in the kiss and Tae silently admitted to himself that he enjoyed hearing Jimins moan. That's when Yoongi opened the door very angry and slightly shocked seeing the two on the floor kissing. They stopped and Tae looked at Yoongi. Yoongi was biting down on his teeth out of anger.

Yoongi left feeling het all threw his face.

Tae looked at Jimin and the two started laughing.

"He's going to hate me." Taehyung laughed

"Yeah can you blame him." Jimin laughed moving off Tae helping him off the floor.

"You suck at saying no."

"I noticed."

"Oh well he needed to see you on top of someone else, I'll go talk to him."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Tae opened Yoongi's door. he peeked his head in. Yoongi shot him a death stare, and if looks could kill Taehyung be a dead pretty boy.

"I can explain."

"I don't care."

"Hyung wait, look. I... Only kissed Jimin to make you jealous."

"What?"

"What you said to him was wrong okay so I told him to make you jealous."

"You had no right."

"You had no right saying what you said to him!" Yoongi sighed

"Look I tried apologizing-"

"Yeah and then tried to fuck him, you make him feel cheap when you do that. Like you don't care!"

"I don't!"

"Then why are you mad?"

"Ugh whatever." Yoongi said fustrated

 

Tae sat down next to him.

"Just be gentle, don't try and sleep with him until he's ready."

"So from the looks of you two in there your telling me that was acting? What if I never came in? Would you have kept going?"

"We wouldn't have I like Jungkook and Jimin likes you."

"Well what if Jungkook saw instead of me?"

"He... He didn't, stop trying to make me feel bad about what I did."

"Just saying it didn't look like acting."

"Stop acting like you don't like him."

"I've only ever slept with Minnie, never anything more."

"Bullshit you like him and you know it."

Yoongi shrugged "Okay I do, but now do you? be careful if your with Jungkook and end up saying Jimin." yoongi rose an eye brow. Tae got up and headed for the door.

"Jealousy looks good on you hyung." tae closed the door biting his lip questioning his own motives. He opened the door to his and Jimins dorm feeling slightly unsettled about what Yoongi said.

He looked at the spot on the floor where Jimin and him were and he swallowed whispering _"Jungkook, Jungkook, Jungkook"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Dominance

"Hello, mom..." Jimin said softly, his voice raspy but innocent. There was no answer on the other side, just breathing. Her breath was uneven from shock.

"J-Jimin?" She said in disbelief.

"Mom, I um... I miss you-a lot."

"I know Jimin, we miss you to."

"Um, the schools having an event to start the new school year... The parents are invites, I understand if you can't m-make it." His voice broke at the end. The phone call was hard for him.

"Jimin we, me and your father aren't going to be able to show up okay."

"..."

"Jimin, you there."

"Yeah" He said trying to hold back a whimper tears falling down his cheeks.

"Were still-"

"Disgusted with me." He said sharpness in his tone.

The line clicked, she hung up and Jimin fell to the floor crying full on. He couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I hate myself..." He whispered

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@######################################################################

Taehyung was at breakfast with Yoongi and J Hope.

"So tonight's the bonfire." Tae said rubbing his knees clearly nervous about going with Jungkook.

"Obviously it's tonight dumb ass." Yoongi said with a smirk when he saw Tae flip him off.

J Hope laughed covering his mouth.

"Who are you going with?" J Hope asked curious.

 

"He's going with me." Jungkook said putting his hand on V's shoulder. Taehyung swallowed hard.

"Whoa, lucky you Kookies cute."

"It's not a date." Yoongi said teasing Taehyung. Taehyung kicked Yoongi under the table earning a grunt from the elder.

"Hey anyone seen Jiminie hyung?" Jungkook asked.

"He must still be asleep cause he didn't come down from his room."

"I'll check on him." Jungkook said

"-No" Yoongi cut in "I'll do it I have to give him his sweater, he left it at my place." Yoongi wasn't slick enough for Hoseok to not catch that 'he left his sweater at my place card.' he knew that really meant 'Don't bother checking on him Kookie because I'm fucking him not you.' Hoseok gave him a look and Yoongi rolled his eyes heading upstairs.

 

He knocked on the door first, but there was no sound. He entered Tae's passcode and walked inside. He went inside Jimins room to find the younger in a ball on his bed. He bend down to meet the youngers eyes. He could tell he'd been crying.

"Your parents?" Yoongi whispered.

Jimin nodded he reached for Yoongi pulling him down onto the bed. He said nothing, but he turned his back and Yoongi wrapped his arms around him. No words were said, but as the silence filled the room. Jimin closed his eyes and fell asleep in the rappers arms. Yoongi had no protest, no words or apologies. He could at least give Jimin the silence and comfort he saught for the moment. He knew he'd wake up hating him again.

*******************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#############################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

Jimin woke up his face buried in Yoongi's red hoodie. He lifted his head to find the older looking down at him petting his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be kid."

Jimin sat up and he looked down at Yoongi expectantly.

"What?"

"You can go now." Jimin said running his fingers threw his hair. Yoongi made a face.

"I would but your still on top of me."

Jimin looked down not noticing he was sitting on top of Yoongi.  He blushed looking up at Yoongi, but before he could move Yoongi sat up and wrapped his arms around Jimins waist.

 

"Don't mistake the situation Yoongi I'm still mad at you."

Yoongi pulled Jimin in more then he bit the youngers lip earning him a sexy groan. jimin couldn't deny his sexual chemistry with the older was undeniable. He was very attracted to him. Without mush thought Jimin moved his hips forward on Yoongi causing him to moan softly. The two looked into each others eyes.

"Do it again." Yoongi whispered against Jimins plump lips. Jimin granted his request moving again and Yoongi closed his eyes leaning into Jimins neck. Warm breth running across soft skin. "Again." He whispered voice edged with lust. jimin kept his pace feeling more and more turned on. Yoongi ran his hand up Jimins shirt massaing his long fingers on his nipple.

"Mmm" Jimin moaned closing his eyes tight. Yoongi removed the shirt and took one of Jimins nipples in his mouth. Jimin's head leaned backwards as he ran his hands threw Yoongi's blonde hair. yoongi sucked on the nub. "Ugh hyung, that feels so good." yoongi ran his teeth on his nipple and Jimins grip on his hair was tighter. Yoongi moved to the other nipple giving it the same amount of attention.

Yoongi pulled away and kissed jimin. This kiss was needy from both boys. Jimin needy to feel good after talking briefly to his mother, and Yoongi needy to feel Jimin and to have that chemistry from him.

yoongi pushed Jimin backwards and was kissing down his chest leaving a heated trail of kisses. He undid Jimins pants freeing his hard length. He looked up at the younger and jimin took in a deep breath. his eyes fell shut mouth opening in a silent moan when he felt Yoongi's lips around the tip of his penis. Warm and wet, Yoongi tongued his slit licking up any pre cum.

"Jimins back arching as Yoongi began sucking. "Ughh! Oh Y-yoongi." Jimin moaned louder. He removed his mouth and finished taking off Jimins pants and he slipped his fingers inside Jimins mouth. He sucked on the fingers coating them well. When Yoongi removed them he slid a finger inside Jimin and returned his mouth to Jimins length bobbing his head.  He added a second finger scissoring him and he pressed against Jimins prostat.

Jimins eyes rolled in his head at the intense pleasure Yoongi was giving him.

"Yoongi, Yoongi ahh it's too much!" Jimin gripped the hair at the top of Yoongi's head. yoongi sucked hard and went further down with Jimin and moved his fingers against his prostat faster and harder.

"I can't ugh I can't take it Yoongi!" jimins loud moans were almost screams and it was music to Yoongi's ears. Yoongi grazed his teeth lightly on Jimins sensitive length and Jimin came shouting Yoongi's name. jimins breath was heavy. Yoongi swallowed his release and Jimin undid Yoongi's pants with eagerness Yoongi slid his pants down and got on top of him and slid on his hard precum covered penis.

"Ugh Jimin." Yoongi groaned his eyes on Jimin watching him and taking in every inch of his pleasure filled face. Jimin moved his hips enjoying the feeling when he thought back to what Yoongi said making him feel frustrated. As his anger at the memory grew so did his speed and force. "Fuck Jimin!" Yoongi moaned loud looking up at the youngers face. Yoongi was going to sit up but was pushed back down on the bed. Jimins hands were on his chest.

"No, don't move." jimin said looking at Yoongi voice raspy but serious.

"Don't be-ugh mad." Yoongi said knowing what was driving this more forceful Jimin.

"Don't tell me what to do." Yoongi's grip on his hips were bound to leave marks.

"You like it when I boss you around." Yoongi thrusted upward causing Jimins walls to clinch around his length making both of them moan loudly.

"Ahh! Fuck you Yoongi, you are such an ass hole."

"But I'm yours." He said teasing Jimin and Jimin looked into Yoongi's eyes. He pulled Yoongi up still moving on him but with more gruffness.

"Say it again." Jimin whispered on Yoongi's lips, Yoongi looked at Jimin knowing what he wanted him to say again.

"No" He said in a growl.

"Say it again Yoongi ugh please." Jimin sounded absolutely intoxicating

"I'm yours." Yoogni said against Jimins neck biting at the skin.

"Aahh again!"

"I'm yours Minnie, I'm yours!" yoongi moaned feeling himself at the brink of orgasm. jimin really moved on him and they came riding out their orgasm at the same time looking into each others eyes. Yoongi felt something and he could tell Jimin did too. he felt this on the first night they were together. But what was it?

"Are you still mad?"

"Am I still easy to you?"

"No..."

"Don't lie." Yoongi kissed Jimins lips and he could feel himself getting more turned on by Jimin. Jimin slid his tongue in Yoongi's mouth, their tongues fought for dominance but Jimin took it more moving his hips again as he could feel Yoongi hardening.

"Ugh Ji-jimin." Yoongi moaned feeling needier than he was expecting too.

"Mmm I forgive you Yoongi ugh, only if you beg."

"Fuck Minnie, stop playing games."

"Who's playing games-beg" Jimin moved slower and harder on him looking him in the eye with dominance. "Beg" He licked Yoongi's lips.

"Forgive me, just don't stop."

 

"Mm Yoongi that's not good enough." Jimin pushed him on his back riding him in away that made Suga's back arch. He scratched down his chest and Yoongi couldn't take it. 

"Im sorry, forgive me, please, please Minnie." Yoongi was a moaning mess under him.

Jimin smiled to him self at Yoongi's plee's

Jimins hole clinched tight and hot around Yoongi and he came hard holding Jimin for dear life,  Jimin came after him.

 

Jimin was the only person alive who could make him feel beg, feel needy and vulnerable to. No one else had been able to do that. "Keep going Minnie." Yoongi was breathing heavy all he could think about was the beautiful man infront of him.

"That was cruel." Suga said breathless

"You loved it." Yoongi smiled.

"I like you dominant." Yoongi grabbed Jimin and flipped him on his back. "But I love me being dominant more."

"Mmm." Jimin moaned licking his lips. he loved Yoongi's force it turned him on so much.

"Turn over." He said to Jimin.

"Why?"

"Because I wanna show you how sorry I am."

When Jimin turned over Yoongi licked his hole he knew how much it drove him crazy. "Oh damn Yoongi!" Jimin was clawing the sheets and Yoongi's tongue was magic on that part of his body. He stiffened his tongue sliding inside him.

"Ugh I'm going to cum."

Jimin moved his hips against the bed and he was shaking and came screaming Yoongi's name.

Jimin turned around and Yoongi was laying on top of him. "I'll always forgive you if you do that." Yoongi chuckled

"I'll keep that in mind Minnie."

"I feel really hot around you."

"Good, the feelings mutual."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Thinking Out Loud

Taehyung was looking handsome as always, his thoughts were filled with Jungkook and how happy, nervous and excited he was to go to the bonfire with him tonight. He walked to Jimins room and opened the door to see a naked Jimin wet drying his hair. Taehyung felt his mouth go dry.

"Damn." He said letting his presence be known to Jimin. Jimin looked up shocked "Oh Tae you scared me."

"Sorry not sorry I guess." Taehyung walked up to Jimin attempting to not stare at the amazing body before him.

"So bonfire tonight."

"Yeah, your going with Jungkook tonight too." Jimin quirked a smile.

"Yeah, are you still going with J Hope?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I?"

"Well um let me see, you let Yoongi fuck you and you forgave him."

Jimin gave him a displeasing look putting on boxers and fitted ripped jeans that hugged his legs perfectly.

 

"Don't say it like that."

"Well you did."

"Aish what do you know Tae. You coming to breakfast?"

"Huh?" He said blatantly staring at Jimins body.

"Look if you'd rather stare at me take a mentle picture and let's get food."

"Smart ass."

 

"Don't you like Jungkook."

"Yeah but I'm not blind." He said chuckling and running his finger down jimins chest to his belt. Jimin couldn't help but think back to when he was on the floor having a hot make out session with Taehyung.

"Come on stop playing around."

"Alright put a shirt on."

********************************************************************************************$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

They walked down stares but when jimin saw Seo Joon he decided to detour. Taehyung didn't notice jimins detour because he saw Jungkook.

"Oh hyung you hungry?"

"Yeah I'm starving."

"Where's Jiminie hyung?"

Tae looked behind him not seeing Jimin but he wanted Jimin out of this picture for the moment.

"He had other plans."

"Oh well then it's just us."

"Great." Tae said winking at the younger

 

They sat down with their delicious looking meal.

"What did he have to do?"

"Probably Yoongi those two can't seem to keep their hands off each other." Tae said trying to turn Jungkook off the idea of Jimin. He just knodded figuring that Tae must be right since Jimin denied him for that very reason.

"I just hope Yoongi doesn't hurt him."

"Let's hope."

"You ready for the bonfire hyung?"

tae looked up threw bright eyes, nearly blushing at the fact that Jungkook brought up the bonfire.

"Hell yes." He smiled.

"Hyung I can't help but feel like there's a reason behind your enthusiasm for the bonfire."

Taehyungs heart was beating fast. _"Does he know I like him? Does he like that I like him?"_

"So who is he?"

Tae sighed realizing how clueless the younger was.

 

"Well I always thought you had a thing for Hoseok hyung, which is why I was shocked you asked me."

"I-I don't like J hope."

"Then who?"

"You'll meet him tonight."

"Oh! Wow he's lucky to have you." Tae blushed gleefully.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$########################@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hyung what are you up too?"

"Oh Jimin, I'm just getting out of a meeting with the principle."

"That's boring."

Seo Joon chuckled.

"You going to the bonfire?"

"Yes why are you?" Jimin said highly curious.

"That's for students silly, no I have other plans."

"With?"

"My girlfriend."

"Ugh, shoot me in the face." Jimin sighed thinking out loud.

"Some how I feel like you meant to keep that in your head." Jimin blushed looking up at the handsome older man.

 

Jimin had followed Seo Joon across campus to his classroom. Seo Joon sat at his desk and he was looking threw some papers. Jimin was talking aimlessly to him but he only received a few "Oh really's and mmhm's"

Jimin walked behing his desk taking the papers out his hand.

"Hey"

"Hyung your not listening to me." Jimin pouted sitting on the desk. Seo Joons eye brow raised.

"Jimin this is unprofessional."

"It's not like I'm an employee." He chuckled

"Oh really." Seo Joon stood up leaning into Jimin making the youngers heart beat fast and his blood race. Then he unexpectedly tickled Jimin making his infectious laugh roar thus letting go of the papers.

"Kid." Seo Joon said laughing

"Unfair hyung."

Seo Joon playfully stuck his tongue out at Jimin.

"Wow hyung your so childish." Jimin giggled.

 

Yoongi was looking into the classroom at the two. he hadn't seen Jimin smile so bright before. The fact that Seo Joon was the cause of that happiness only egnighted his jealous and controlling side. "Damn this kid for making me feel like this." He huffed knocking on the door.

"Come in Suga"

Yoongi came in with a displeased expression.

"Hey Minnie I gotta talk to this irritation alone okay."

"Okay" Jimin laughed hoping off the desk he looked back at Seo Joon with a smile. Seo Joon gave him a smile back and Jimin blushed walking pass Yoongi. When he left Yoongi slammed the door closed walking over to him.

"What's wrong isn't sugar supposed to be sweet?" He teased.

"You know student teacher relationships like that aren't exactly how you should be planning to spend the school year."

"Wow your jealous-I like it. Is that kid bringing this out of you?"

Yoongi took in a deep breath.

"No"

"He is and you can't even take it." Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

"Hey watch it, by the way are you taking him to the bonfire?"

"No" He said revealing his disappointment

"Shouldn't you be?"

"Shouldn't you be married?"

seo Joon laughed

"No, hey calm down go eat your never fun to be around when your hungry."

"Yeah whatever hot shot. Stay away from my Minnie or else."

"Oh your Minnie, so you do like him"

Yoongi slammed the door which basically meant 'I'm crazy about him and highly possessive'

 

The day went by quick but now was the night Tae and others were looking forward too...

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Rough Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can be rough just keep that in mind

Taehyung was biting his lip in nervousness. His thoughts were racing and he had one goal on his mind tonight 'kiss him'. He looked up to see a stunning Jungkook walking towards him smiling brilliantly.

"Hey you ready Tae?"

"Shall we." Tae put on his most charismatic smile. The two headed for the bonfire and not far behind them was J Hope and Jimin. J Hope felt like he couldn't keep his eyes off Jimin. Tonight he was glowing.

"Wow Jimin what is this glowing presents?"

"Oh hyung what are you talking about?"

"Your glowing, is it a boy?"

"A girl." They joked.

"But seriously your... beautiful tonight." warmth came to Jimins face when J Hope ran his thumb across his cheek. Yoongi came out his room with Nam Joon. He was going with joon because Jin was under the weather. Anger hot as fire burned in the pit of the blondes stomach when he saw J Hope touch what was his.

 

Yoongi walked behind Jimin, Nam Joon smirked walking up to J Hope.

"You look good." Yoongi said his breath on Jimins neck which was making Jimin hot.

"Jealous." Jimin whispered

"I'm not jealous, there's no competition Minnie." He kissed his neck leaving a heated mark. Jimin felt like his breath was caught for a moment. He shook it off and grabbed j Hopes hand.

"Why do I feel like I'm caught in the middle of something?"

"Yoongi's just jealous he doesn't own me. Were not even together." Jimin said loud enough for Yoongi to here.

 

"That kid is really trying to piss me off Joon."

"Yeah it's working too."

"Shut up."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Taehyung and Jungkook made it to the bonfire.

"Let's get drinks."

"Okay." They sat down talking and laughing.

"I'm glad you came with me."

"No problem hyung I wanted to. How's Ji-"

Tae put a finger on jungkooks lips.

"I don't want to talk about Jimin. Jimins with j hope or Yoongi orwhoever he decides to be with, tonight it's you and me."

 

jungkook was shocked but he nodded. He felt something change in Taehyung- but he liked it 

"Sorry, hey do you wanna dance."

"That's more like it."

 

The night was progressing well for Taehyung he was being bold and himself. J Hope and Jimin arrived and the two new that they instantly wanted to dance. Their moved were impeccable. No one could deny their natural nack for dance. J Hope and Jimin had already had a few drinks before they left. So they were feeling good and loose especially jimin. Who's movements were becoming sexier and sexier with every passing beat.

Jimin closed his eyes for a moment and hands grabbed his hips moving against his body. Teeth grazed his neck and a soft moan escaped Jimin. he turned around seeing Yoongi.

"You just couldn't help yourself huh?" Jimin put his arms around Yoongi's neck.

Yoongi smirked "Not like you were going to say no." Jimin kissed him lightly on his lips and whispered in his ear

"That's what you thought." He let go of him and smirked walking away.

"I hate hard to get." He said in an almost growl.

 

Mean while Jungkook had pulled Taehyung off some where.

"Hey hyung?"

"Yes?"

"Who's the guy you were talking about?"

Taehyung took a breath and kissed Jungkook taking him by surprise. He pulled away looking at Jungkook. "It's you"

"But I thought"

"Wrong, its you I like."

"Hyung I" Tae didn't let him finish that sentence he connected their lips opening his mouth for Jungkooks access. jungkook slipped his tongue in tae's mouth wrapping his arms around his waist pulling their bodies closer. "Mm" A soft moan left jungkooks parted lips as tae ran his tongue across Jungkooks bottom lip. The kiss was getting hotter and Jungkook pressed his body against tae's push him against a tree.

Tae ran his hands down Jungkooks chest to his belt he palmed him and it was making things get way more interesting. Until he heard a voice saying "Move, don't touch me, let go"

"Wait is that Jimin hyung?"

"Hm?" Tae said looking threw hooded eyes.

Jungkook followed the voice and saw an overly pushy senior trying to get grabby with the younger.

"Hey let go!" Jungkook shouted pushing the guy away

Jimin stumbled back breathing heavy.

 

"Who the fuck are you kid?"

"Don't worry about it, get away from here."

"Fuck you." The drunken senior pushed Jungkook knocking him to the floor. Suddenly the guy was punched hard in his face "Hey don't touch him!" The senior stumbled to the floor. When he tried to get up he was kicked in his face. he looke up.

"Y-yoongi" he groaned in pain attempting to get up to fight back.

"Don't even try it. aren't you a little too old to be playing these games?"

"This didn't concern you."

"Don't fuck with me." Yoongi growled grabbing him by his collar and making him get on his knees in front of Jimin who was very much so shocked.

"Apologize to him" Yoongi said stern

"I'm... I'm sorry okay there let me go." Yoongi let go of his collar and the guy stumbled away. Yoongi helped Jungkook up.

 

"T-thanks hyung"

"Whatever Kookie your like my brother I wouldn't have let him do anything you." jungkook smiled back at his brothers words.

Jungkook left and Yoongi walked over to Jimin.

"I leave you alone for 10 mins-10 and this happens."

Jimin hugged Yoongi.

"Thank you Yoongi."

"Ew you sound thankful." he teased

"Then let me really thank you." Jimin said licking Yoongi from his collar bone to his ear sucking on his lobe. He unbuckled Yoongi's belt and slipped his hands in his pants. "Ah!" Yoongi moaned deeply.

Jimin stroked him connecting their lips. He pulled Yoongi on top of him down to the ground.

"Ugh Yoongi take me right here." Yoongi smirked

"What if someone see's"

"Well then put on a good show." Jimin said with alluring eyes pulling Yoongi in. Yoongi pushed unbuckled Jimin belt and undid his pants pulling them down to his ankles.

"Knees now"

Jimin turned over and pushed up on his knees. Yoongi slid inside him without lube and Jimins hand slammed to the ground in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Ugh fuck!" Yoongi pumped inside Jimin hands tight on his hips, he began to thrust inside Jimin making sure to hit that special spot. He began to thrust more aggressively "AAhh!" Which was a mix of pain and again pleasure in that shout of jimins.

"Hyung...mmm-are you mad at me?"

"Are you fucking J hope?" He slammed into him. Jimin clawed the ground.

"N-no and if I was would it matter?"

"Yes, I don't want you with anyone your mines."

"Dammit, ugh Yoongi your too rough too rough." He pleaded but it sounded more like whimpers.

Yoongi grabbed Jimins hair tight and pulled out of him turning him over on the ground. He was between his legs and back fucking him hard. he looked into Jimins eyes.

"Your mines." He clawed jimins thighs which were trembling. There was a thrill running in Jimins mind and even though he felt pain it felt so good. he liked the roughness, it was more aggressive then usual but he knew he wasn't made out of glass.

 

"Yoongi this... ughh hurts"

You love it, it feels good to you doesn't it." Yoongi kissed Jimin who's breath was heavy. He felt himself coming closer the more violent Yoongi was.

"Admit it Minnie you like to hurt don't you?"

"Yes! Hurt me Yoongi." Yoongi scratch on this thighs drawing scars now and Jimin came leaving a scratch on Yoongi neck drawing blood slightly and Yoongi came hard after him. he collapsed on top of Jimin.

They were breathing for dear life.

"Mines" Yoongi breathed on to Jimins chest

"Yours, all yours" Jimin said equally winded

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Skin

Jimin woke up laying on Suga naked body soar. Yoongi played in Jimins hair. Jimin tried to move but he found it nearly impossible. yoongi could feel the younger attempt to move.

"Fuck I'm sore." Jimin groaned

"Of course you are, I was a little rough last night."

Jimin looked up at him with his eye brow raised.

Yoongi smirked "Just giving you what you wanted."

 

Suddenly Yoongi's door opened and it was Jungkook, he smiled realizing the two were still in bed.

"Oh Yoongi sorry." He giggled immaturely.

"What's up Jungkook?"

"Joon and me are heading out to the studio can I have your key?"

"Yeah and I'll give you the music too." Yoongi got out of bed wearing just his boxer while a sore and embarrassed jimin laid in bed naked, but still beautiful some how.

Jungkook even had to silently admit it _"This hyung is really beautiful"_ he thought.

 

"Hyung."

Jimin looked up hair messy but sexy

"Hm?"

"Your beautiful"

Jimin blushed at the bold compliment.

"T-hank you Kookie, your much more handsome though."

"No, I'm sure my brother to you is the fairest of them all."

"I think it'd cute you call him your brother." Jimin turned sat up ignoring the soreness. When he sat up Jungkook couldn't help but notice a dark red scratch on one of his thighs peaking from underneath the covers. He made a face and ran his hand over the scar. Jimin winced in pain.

"Hyung did that guy do this to you?"

Jimin looked down at his leg. he remembered Yoongi clawing his thighs last night.

"No-it's nothing though."

 

Jungkook got up and went to where Yoongi was.

"Brother are you trying to kill him?" He turned Yoongi around.

"What what? " He complained looking threw his drawer when jungkook noticed the scratch on Yoongi's neck which was blood stained.

"Are you try to kill each other?"

"Oh the scratches, well that's none of your business Kookie."

"Don't hurt him." Jungkook said with his arms crossed.

"Please don't tell me how to fuck my boyfriend, I will only do as he wants me to."

"Wait boyfriend?"

"What do you mean boyfriend jungkook?"

"You said he's your boyfriend."

"No I didn't!"

"Did so!"

" Look here's the key and music, amscray!"

 

 

Jungkook left out the room looking at Jimin who was smiling trying to hide the pain. Yoongi came out the other room staring at Jimin. He crawled under the sheets on the bed moving between his legs.

"I really hurt you didn't I?"

"I'm sore but I'll live."

"I should repay you for being such a good boy." Yoongi said voice low.

"I don't know if I can handle that."

Yoongi smirked and took Jimin nipple in his mouth sucking.

"Ugh no, no hyung let's just relax." Jimin moaned, Yoongi smirked ignoring him going underneath the covers and sucking on the tip of his penis. His tongue digging into the slit.

Jimins eyes closed tight and his mouth was open as his moans were silent. Yoongi began bobbing his head on him sucking harder. Jimin was a mess already. Even as his body ached the pleasure was too undeniable. His breath was heavy. jimin had a handful of the blonde hair between his fingers. His hips began moving and he started to feel Yoongi's throat he was gasping for air at this point coming undone. He pushed Suga's head down further still moving his hips and he came shouting.

Yoongi was breathing heavy, he truthfully liked that Jimin did that. he liked that they were rough with each other.

Yoongi came from under the covers and kissed the breathless teen.

"Thank you." jimin said smiling.

 

"Glad your happy."

"Hyung."

"Yeah Minnie."

"You what I want?"

"Hopefully sex" Yoongi said sarcastic

"I want to be on top."

"Okay, well then get to work."

"No I mean-"

"Hell no Jimin."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Jimin made a face.

 

"When was the last time someone was on top of you?"

Yoongi thought for a moment.

"Um, a while ago."

"Really!" Jimin ran his hands down Yoongi's chest. he reached inside his boxers and grasped his length stroking him. a low moan escaped him. Jimin turned him over and Yoongi gave him an un for sure look.

"Come on don't be like that."

"I don't want you inside me Jimin." He said stern

"Why?"

"I don't like it."

"Lies all lies." Jimin joked

"I want to take care of you."

"Then just get your legs open for me, or put that pretty mouth to good use."

Jimin hit his shoulder.

"Ow Minnie!"

 

"I'm too sore." he whined Yoongi grabbed some lube and put it on his fingers. "Don't move."

"No hyung I'm to-aahhh!" He shouted as a finger slid inside him. He whimpered burring his face in Yoongi's neck. He was almost massaging the inside on Jimin then he pressed and rubbed against his prostat making Jimin roll his length against his. They moaned.

"It kind of hurts still."

"It's okay." He added the second finger and he could tell it was painful for Jimin. Yoongi put the lube on Jimins fingers while he still was trying to make Jimin comfortable. Jimin slid in a finger inside Yoongi and took in a deep breath relaxing himself. jimin moved at a good pace stretching him, then added another finger. When jimin curled his fingers upward the face yoongi made was enough to make Jimin cum right there.

"Ugh Minnie that felt good do it again." His voice pleasure filled. Jimin stoked his prostat and Yoongi reward Jimin with a moan that made Jimins dick get harder.

"Fuck me Minnie"

Jimin pulled out his fingers and Jimin a lined himself up with Yoongis hole. He slid inside and Yoongi's free hand gripped Jimins hair at the nape of his neck.

"Move." He said as Jimin began moving his hips. The elder was taking in study amounts of air as he could feel his heart race. Jimins moan made it even more worth it for Yoongi. because Yoongi hadn't let anyone be on top for a while he was tight and that tight heat made Jimin moan. He picked up pace and he knew he hit Yoongi's spot when Yoongi's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Yoongi pressed against Jimins prostat which made Jimin aware that Yoongi was still fingering him. Jimin began thrusting and Yoongi kept repeating his name like a prayer." Jimin, Jimin, ugh my Jimin that feels so good." His voice was thick and sexy. Jimin thrusted into his lover hitting his prostat every time and Yoongi felt himself getting closer and closer when he looked into Jimins eyes.

"God dammit your beautiful."

"Ugh Yoongi you feel." Jimin couldn't finish his sentence when he felt Yoongi's walls clich around his penis making him cum hard and long, Yoongi came close behind Jimin breathing rigid.

"Still sore Minnie?"

"A little not as much as before. Ugh Yoongi that was great."

"Your welcome, that won't be happening anytime soon."

jimin smirked.

###################################################################$####################$########################$######$########$######

Jungkook came back to the door when he decided to go visit Tae. he opened the door seeing Taehyung smile at him.

"Glad you came Kookie."

"I thought I'd come see you."

Tae walked up to the younger only inches apart from his lips

"Kiss me." Taehyung said wanting more from the younger. he placed his arms around Jungkooks neck pulling him into a kiss. once their lips were connected their was a spark. Even Jungkook felt it. The kiss deepend when Tae opened his mouth to give the younger more access. Jungkook explored his mouth tongue probing around and it made him think of every time the older blushed, smiled and laughed with him.

 

_"I wonder how long he's liked me?"_

When he decided to leave his thoughts alone for a while he realized Tae was on top of him and when he felt the warm tongue flick on his sweet spot he gasped tighten his grip on the lavender messy hair. Tae's hand slipped into Jungkook's pants

"Ahh fuck!" Kookie moaned head lulling backwards.

Tae smirked unzipping the pants. his mouth centimeters away from the hardening cock.

 "No hyung wait!" Jungkooks voice was filled with hesitation making Taehyung look up at the younger concerned.

"What-what's wrong?"

jungkooks breath was heavy as he tried to tame it.

"I-I wanna get to know you more."

"We've known each other for years?"

"No I mean like dating, I um-I wanna take you on a date."

"Oh!" Tae said shocked

 

"So we can't have sex?"

"No, at least not yet. Like later-I wanna take you out on a date tonight."

Tae smiled at the kindess the younger just threw at him.

"Okay."

Jungkook buttoned his pants and sat up on the bed patting the space next to him.

"Let's talk."

"About?"

"Well when did you know you liked me?"

"Um, hmm maybe 2years ago."

""Two-two years! Hyung why'd you wait so long to tell me?"

"I was too shy"

"You shy-since when?"

"Since you, I don't understand it either but I like it.

 "You better." Jungkook said in a flirty way. his eyes revealing a more dominate side."

########################################################################################################################################

"Yes ugh Yoongi!" Jimin shouted gripping the shower walls as Yoongi thrusted into him.

"Say my name." He said demanding

"Y-yoongi." Jimin was melting against him. Suga did something which turned Jimin on hard. He smaked his lovely ass making Jimin groan.

"Don't stutter when you say my name." He growled in his ears.

He smaked his ass again harder this time and Jimin was literally at the cusp. His breath was uneven.

"Again"

"Yoongi, Yoongi, keep going" yoongi felt Jimins walls clinch around him making him cum inside Jimin hard. Jimins orgasm was something very intense. He felt like everything stopped as his orgasm over came him. He felt Yoongi's body lift off of him. Yoongi grabbed the soap and sponge lathering it up as he was Jimin who was feverish after their incredible sex in the shower.

Jimin took the sponge from Yoongi was him as well them shampooing his hair. He looked at Yoongi in amazement.

The shower was turned off Yoongi stepped out grabbing a towel and Jimin followed behind.

 

"Ugh Jimin tonight we should go out."

Jimin turned around shocked. "like on a date?"

"Yeah did I stutter."

"That be great!"

"Don't sound so excited."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Dating

Jungkook was waiting for Taehyung at a restaurant and he was alrady 30 minutes late.

"Where the hell is he?" He said low in almost a whisper. A mere 30mins felt like an eternity to him. When he saw the lavender haired boy come in he relaxed smiling.

"Your late." Jungkook said with a look of irritation.

"Are you mad?"

"Are you not sorry?"

Jungkook blinked in shock with a look of confusion on his face. Last time he checked being late to a date was rude. Maybe he was making a big deal out of it he thought?

"Then maybe I should go if you don't care."

"Your being irrational." Tae said "Look I'm sorry okay."

"That's all I wanted to here was that you were sorry-hyung your rude."

"Whaa! Kookie that's not fair. It's just 30 damn minutes. You must be really nervous." Kookie blushed knowning that V was telling the truth. His nerves put him on edge and low tolerance.

 

"You just need to relax okay."

"Shut up." Kookie said blushing

"I'm sorry let me make it up to you by helping your nerves."

Jungkook nodded attempting not to smile. Taehyung slid under the table.

"Hyung did you drop something?" He asked until he felt his pants unzip and hot wet heat covered the tip of his penis. His eyes grew large and he covered his mouth to prevent a moan from escaping.

He cleared his throat.

"Um... Mmm-hy-hyung stop." He said voice shaky.

The waiter soon approached the table and Jungkook was dying, this couldn't be a worser situation.

 

"Hello young master what can I get you for drinks?"

Jungkook cleared his throat.

"Um, a bottle of" He took in a deep breath a blew it out "A bottle of Borduex would be fine"

"Of and give your father our remarks." Jungkook nodded face rosey an he laid his head down on the table breathing heavy his one hand gripping lavender locks as he couldn't help but enjoy Taehyung. Taehyung sucked him hard making the makanae jump, he was clawing the table as he came trying to stay quite. Tae swallowed every drop of the younger and crawled from under the table to his seat wiping his mouth when the waiter came taking notice of the flushed look on Jungkooks face as he als notice Taehyungs grin while he wiped his mouth.

 

Jungkook was spent and couldn't hide that well, he was panting.

"Well if it isn't master Taehyung hows your family?"

"Oh their well just travelling."

The waiter poured the wine and paced it on the table.

Taehyng chuckled leaning forward to Jungkook whispering.

"You taste good." Causing the younger to kick him under the table. Taehyung laughed & so did Jungkook who downed his glass of wine making himself and taehyung laugh more.

"Well I do feel more relaxed"he laughed covering his mouth.

"I always aim to please."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile Jimin was in the passenger seat of Yoongi's car staring at Yoongi.

"Take a picture and make it last forever." Yoong said sarcastically.

"Hm?"

"Your staring Minnie."

"Sorry not sorry." Yoongi smirked

"Smart ass, I should spank you everytime your being a smart ass."

"I'd thoroughly enjoy that." Jimin said rolling his eyes.

"You would." Yoongi looked at Minnie grabbing his pills and a water bottle. Yoongi grabbed the pills and threw them out the window.

"Yoongi what the hell!"

"I don't want you taking that shit. I don't like what it does to you."

"Oh what make me less horny so you can't fuck me."

"Watch your tone smart ass, and no that's not why. Your taking depression medication because your parents told you to, and they only told you too so that you can't be horny for all the guys they think your fucking." is words were harsh but they were an honest truth which is why Jimin fell silent.

"Fine." Jimin said low "If you don't want me to take them I won't." Yoongi looked over shocked at Jimin.

"You mean you really won't take them?"

"Yes you ass hole!" Jimin said irritated.

 

"Good boy."

"I'm not a dog-you've got that position filled."

"That's the third time you've been smart ass."

"Well keep counting." Jimin opened the door getting out the car and slamming it. Yooni got out the car and grabbed Jimin.

"Don't touch me!" Yoongi grabbed Jimin anyway.

"Hey look I don't know why your mad at me when your parents are the reason your even here!" jimin looked don at the grown. Suga lifted up his face with his finger on his chin.

"There is nothing wrong with you liking men Jimin, the sooner you except that your parents are wrong the better you'll be." Jimin couldn't believe how sweet Suga was being, he grabbed his jacket and pulled him into a deep kiss. Yoongi pulled away as hey were both breathing heavy.

"Now come on we have a date Minnie" he laced hands with Jimin as they entered the restaurant.

They were seated in a private booth. Jimins eye were full of whimsy he'd never seen a restaurant so nice.

"You gonna order drink or stare at the place all day." Suga said smirking.

"Sorry, I've just never seen something so amazing."

"Your cute." jimin looked at the drinks menu his eyes running over so many expensive wine and champagnes. He tried not to show his shock of prices caus money was nothing to Suga but to him it was insane.

 

"Want me to order?"

Jimin nodded feeling overwhelmed slightly.

"Hyung how did you know about this place?"

"Joon took me here a long time ago."

"Did you two date each other?"

Yoongi made a face.

 

 "No I'd never date Joon. Why are you jealous?"

"No, by the way I think it's really cute you and Jungkook call each other brother."

"Why wouldn't I call him my brother?"

Jimin smiled "That's sweet."

"No-Minnie you idiot Jungkook is my real brother." Yoongi said chuckling at jimin.

"What! Oh my God I'm really embarrassed."

"Me, Jungkook and Seo Joon are all sadly related."

 "I like them both."

Yoongi made a face like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"But I like you more." He scooted over next to him and kissed his cheek. Suga blushed lightly at the sweet gesture.

"Yeah, yeah sure you do."

 

"God how did one night in Busan with you turn into this?"

"Well you were my first time."

"Yeah-and" Jimin hit his shoulder

"Sorry Minnie."

"Yoongi oppa" Jimin said bating his eyelashes, Yoongi tried not to laugh at Jimin for calling him oppa, hesilently admitted Jimin was the cutess thing he'd ever witnessed.

"Yes Minnie."

"Who was your first time?"

"No one you know."

"Okay well am I the first person you've-"

"Deflowered-no, Taehyung was."

"Huh? T-taehyung!"

 

 "Yeah, we've known each other for years."

"Does Kookie know?"

"Yes, but he knows that it meant nothing. V just wanted to get it over with."

"How mny people in this group of friends has slept with each other?"

Suga laughed

"When did you know you liked men Minnie?"

"A while, God um maybe since I was 14."

"That's late."

"Well at the time I couldn't focus on having crushes when I had to work to help my parents pay for things."

"Damn really? I'm going to spoil you to death then."

"You really don't have to."

"Shut up, you'll insult me if you don't."

"Yes sir." Jimin said looking into Suga's eyes.

"I like when you say that."

"I know." Jimin said in an almost whisper. Voice raspy and sultry still light though.

################################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 They had an amazing date and when they went back to Yoongi's place Suga closed the door and locked it. He removed his jacket looking at Jimin with sensual eyes. He connected their lips grabbing Jimins ass while Jimin wrapped his arms around his neck.

yoongi helped Jimin strip down to nothing.

"Take your cloth's off hyung." Jimin went in for another kiss but was denied.

"Bed-now." Yoongi said strict

Jimin blink in slight confusion but got on the bed still.

"I want you on all fours Minnie." Jimin again did as told.

"tonight was very nice, but don't think for a second I forgot what you said."

Jimin sat back on his knees looking at the rapper confused.

"What the hell are you talking about now Sherlock Holmes?"

"There you go again being a smart ass-all fours now." He demanded. Jimin in prostest looked at Yoongi and said " No"

Yoongi grabbed his hair at the back of his pretty red hair gripping it tighter than usual.

"Ow Yoongi!"

"Now." He said almost tossing Jimin back on the bed.

 

Jimin looked angry but he did as told.

"Are you mad?"

"Your being mean."

And all Jimin felt was a hard smack on his ass which made him jump and whimper.

 

 

 "Everytime you were a smart ass I'm going to hit you."

"Don't you think this is going too-ahh!" Jimin shouted at the smack.

"Stop talking." Yoongi rolled up his sleeve he rubbed the reding cheeks. Then he hit him again and again.

And each time he hit, he hit him harder.

"Ahhh ugh!" Jimin moaned loudly.

"Harder" Jimin said falling to pieces and shaking on the bed. He was more than turned on at this point. He was getting off on the pain.

Yoongi smacked his ass again "Beg"

"Please, please Yoongi again!" He clawed the bed his breath being cut off by moans

"Fuck...me...ugh" Jimin orgasm and came gasping for air. He collapsed on the bed exhausted from the torture. Yoongi grabbed a black t-shirt of his and helped Jimin put it on. He got in the bed with him rubbing his sore behind. Jimin still breathing heavy.

"Hyung, why did you do that?"

"I knew that would turn you on." Yoongi delicately kissed jimins lips. After such a scene something gentle would probably be good for him.

Suga cut off the light and pulled the covers up on them both wrapping his arms around Jimins waist pulling him closer.

"Shh it's okay Minnie, I'm here. I wil never judge you. You like what you like."

Tears fell down.

"I'm sorry that was just... a lot Yoongi."

"You liked it though."

"I know but I just..."

"Stop judging yourself like your parents. There's nothing wrong with this or you." Jimin nodded turning into Yoongi burying his face in his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. You Know

"You clearly like pain." V said to a sore Jimin who was laying on his stomach on Tae's bed.

"I never thought I was the-"

"Freak type, well to be with Yoongi you have to be a freak. Your just his type. The try anything type."

"Shut up. Hey are your parents coming tonight?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just curious I doubt mines would."

"Why because your poor?"

"No because I'm gay."

Taehyung grabbed Jimins hand

"Hey look it's their loss."

Jimin nodded

 

Jimin walked to Yoongi's room to see Nam Joon.

"Hey hyung where's?"

"He's not here he left to see his uncle."

"It's crazy their related."

"Why because you want to be fucked by both of them."Tae said teasing Jimin who was blushing. Jimin threw a pillow at him.

"I do I don't!"

"Wow you must really do!" Tae said laughing.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Aahh Yoongi!" Jimin moaned as Suga's tongue explored every inch of his entrance. Jimin was biting the pillow clinching it tight as he felt himself on the cusp of an intense orgasm. He was sweating and his breath was constricted eyes closed tight.

"Fuck!" He managed to say voice raspier then usual. Yoongi smacked his ass which sent Jimin over the edge and he came feeling dizzied by the pleasure.

"Hey how are you feeling after last night?" Yoongi questioned.

"Um..." Jimin breathed trying to catch his breath. "I've just been really sore."

"Hopefully this made up for it, even though I've never seen you so turned on before until yesterday."

"Really?" Jimin was slightly shocked, even though he even had to admit it felt amazing.

"Is it natural to feel weird about liking-"

"Pain-yes, honestly I felt weird at first but you just have to realize that sex is between you and whoever you share it with. Only they will know what you like."

Jimin knodded

"come on let's take a bath."

"Together?"

"Yeah." Yoongi held out his hand and Jimin blushed grabbing his hand.

Jimin was cute putting bubbles on Yoongi's face and hair being playful, while Yoongi just enjoyed a happy Jimin but when he wanted sexy Jimin he kissed Jimins neck sending sparks up his spine. Jimin laid on the Yoongi's chest while Yoongi ran his fingers in his hair.

"I like you Park Jiminie and I really don't know why."

"Because I'm everything you want and more." Jimin whispered kissing Yoongi passionately.

##########################################*$************************************************************#@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The night rolled over and it was the event to start the school semester.

Parents were their to celebrate the school semester with students, but Jimins did not show. He felt sad but he was with his friends and most of all with Yoongi. Who was holding his hand infront of his mother and father. Jimin was embarrassed but Yoongi's father didn't care who his son loved as long as he loved them honestly.

"Jimin I've honestly never seen him smile this much." Yoongi's father said.

"I'm sure you've met past relationships."

"No, he's never been the dating type, but he's so happy with you. Your good for him."

"Thank you." He said feeling for once in his life-good enough.

 

"Minnie you want something to drink?"

Jimin nodded. He saw Jungkook with Taehyung and JHope.

"Hey guys"

"Hello future Mrs. Min." JHope said patting him on the back.

"Whatever."

Jimin looked incredibly handsome, and so did his date. Who held out a glass of champagne for him. Jimin tasted the cool crisp bubbly. Yoongi watched him almost in amazement at how new everything was for him. He enjoyed showing him the finer things in life.

Jimin watched as others danced and Yoongi could see his eyes light up.

"Shall we." Jimin looked at Suga with alluring eyes.

"We shall."

They danced and Jimin could swear on any place in his heart that it was just the two of them dancing. Eye to eye, it felt magical. Jimin had never felt like that before. Yet Yoongi looked cool on the outside but in his head he thought _"What the hell is this kid doing to me,am I? No but I can't be... Falling for him. I've never been in love before, but I've never felt happier, he's so beautiful. I can't compare this moment to anything."_

Yoongi without much thought pulled Jimin into a kiss and Jimin felt his heart skip several beats and so did Yoongi.

"Come upstairs with me." Yoongi whispered against plump lips.

Jimin smiled letting Yoongi take his hands.

 

 

Yoongi connected the lips which felt heated against Jimins and he pulled him close, but this kiss was different from the others, something was different and they both felt it. Yet they couldn't place the feeling. Jimin opened his mouth letting Yoongi leaned and control the kiss but what they didn't expect waere visitors.

"Jimin." A heavy and distinct voice said with disgust. Jimin turned around eyes widening with shock.

"Father." Yoongi knew it was about to go down hill. Jimin walked forward to his father but was slapped across his face and to the floor with tears falling to the ground.

"You have no right." Yoongi said angry

"Excuse me." Jimins mother said

"He's a good kid, he just likes guys and you treat him like shit. What kind of parents are you?"

Yoongi knelt down to Jimin and kissed his lips lightly as tears poured from Jimins eyes.

"Jimin how can you be like this! You disgust me, you are not welcomed back home. You've brought your family disgrace." His mother said deciding to walk out the room. His father went to grab Jimin but Yoongi blocked him standing infront of Jimin.

"If your just going to hurt him leave before I call security."

"How dare you!" He said about to grab Jimin by force when he was stopped by Seo Joon.

"This ends here Mr. Park, this is school ground okay. You have no right to hurt him." Jimins father snarled looking at Jimin for once last time.

"I might as well have had a daughter." He said leaving. Jimin broke down as Yoongi wrapped his arms around him.

 

"I hate myself." jimin cried

"You shouldn't, your amazing kid and even if your parents don't approve be happy. You shouldn't live a lie for them."

"I agree Jimin." Seo Joon cooed softly petting Jimins hair Yoongi's jealousy knew no bounds because he didn't even want Seo Joon to touch Jimin. He did verything to ignore it considering Jimins situation but it bothered him the two were close. Seo Joon helped Jimin of the floor. he could feel him tremble.

"You should rest Jimin okay." Jimin looked up at him with cloudy eyes.

"I'll take him to bed."

"Okay." Seo Joon left the room and Yoongi took Jimin to his room. He undressed him then turned him around in the mirror and whispered in his ears.

"Do you see what I see?"

Jimin shook his head.

"I see you Minnie, and you are beautiful okay. Your everything your parents don't understand and that's alright because everyone else see's what they don't." Yoongi kissed his cheek and grasped his length

"Mmm." Jimin tried to bite back a moan but failed.

"This feels good right?"

Jimin nodded closing his eyes.

 

"No don't close your eyes."

Jimin opened his eyes seeing himself become more and more turned on by Yoongi. He swallowed hard looking away when Yoongi slid himself inside him.

"Don't look away Minnie your beautiful."

"a." Jimin came hh!" He shouted

"Beautiful." Yoongi whispered

Yoongi took things slower allowing Jimin to take in the sight. He breathed deeply as he felt himself about to cum as he put his hands at the side of the mirror.

"Y-young-ugh" Jimin came turning around and kissing Yoongi "Thank you Yoongi, thank you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Eros

Soft lips were connected with warm bodies on top of each other. While hands ran threw messy lavender hair. Taehyung slid his tongue into Jungkooks mouth exploring the younger. Jungkook rolled on top of Taehyung taking over the kiss as V pushed Jungkooks hoodie off his shoulders. V kissed Kookies neck his hands running down his chest and palming Kookie.

Jungkook moaned when their lips connected, he rolled his hips against Tae's creating the right friction against the two hardening members.

"Ah!" V moaned as Jungkook continued to rub against him.

"More." V whispered in Jungkooks ears. Jungkook smirked knowing what would come next until they both heard someone clear their throat. Jungkook turned around to see a smirking Yoongi. Jungkook was blushing tae rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Suga?" Tae said irritated.

"I just needed to ask my brother something, didn't mean to interrupt." He chuckled

Jungkook sighed "What do you need?"

"Studio key."

"got it." Jungkook went to his room. Yoongi walked over to Taehyung with a smirk he sat down on the bed.

"Ew Yoongi." Tae teased sticking his tongue out.

"Instead of sticking your tongue out at me you outta put it to good use." He ran his fingers up the back of Tae's neck making him jump.

"Stop." Tae hit Yoongi's shoulder. He knew when him and Yoongi used to sleep with each other he used to run his fingers up the back of his neck.

"You know I was about to put my tongue to good use until you came-news flash I like your brother and would heavily like to display my bedroom talents." Yoongi laughed moving off the bed.

 

"Good luck with that slut puppy."

"Thanks your slutiness."

Yoongi laughed, Jungkook came out with the keys.

"Thanks Kook, okay have fun fucking kids."

Jungkook was officially embarrassed now.

########################################################################################################################################

Jimin was laying across Yoongi's bed letting his head dangle off as he laid on his back. Yoongi was running circles in his head and he hated that he could only think about him. He couldn't stop the thoughts because they comforted him. Yoongi made him hot and there was no escaping it.

He kept replaying their shared bedroom moments together. He remember them all especially the first.

 

 

**_Jimin was at the club with his friends Jackson and Mark. They were under age but Jacksons cousin got them in for free all the time. Jimin danced his heart out. A song came on and Jimin remembered the performer well. Min Suga the underground rapper. Jimin was in the front with Jackson and Mark dancing, but the rappers eyes only focused on the brunette who's body was in deed a slave to the music._ **

**_When Suga got off stage he sought Jimin out and when he found him he ran his hands down Jimins toned arms and Jimin swayed against him as they danced together. When Jimin turned around to see the rapper he wrapped his arms around his neck looking him in the eyes. Jimins eyes were alluring and Yoongi couldn't take his eyes off him._ **

**_"Come with me." Yoongi said biting Jimins ear sending chivers down his body._ **

**_"Let's go." Jimin said with his raspy voice, tone filled with a teasing seduction._ **

**_Suga grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the club to his luxury_   _car. He drove fast to his hotel in Busan which was a five star suit. They went inside and Jimin was incredibly amazed because only the rich of the rich could stay in such a luxury hotel._**

**_"Welcome back young master."_ **

**_"Yeah yeah tell my father I'm busy tonight."_ **

**_"Will do sir."_ **

**_"Sir "Jimin said teasingly._ **

 

**_They were inside the elevator and Yoongi grabbed Jimins waist and  attacked his mouth. Jimin puched away._ **

**_"What second thoughts?" Yoongi grabbed Jimin tightly causing Jimin to moaned._ **

**_"You like it when someones rough." Yoongisaid against plump lips._ **

**_"No." Jimin bit Yoongi's lipsand it was so sexy._ **

**_"I want you-bad kid."_ **

**_"People an see us in the camera's."_ **

**_"And-let em."_ **

 

**_The elevator opened and Jimin pushed Yoongi off him and walked backwards out the elevator keeping his eyes on him. Yoongi licked his lips. e backed Jimin up gainst the door of his sweet and put in the code opening the door. Jimin pulled him by his collar and when Jimins legs hit the back of thebed Suga pushed him down to the bed crawling in between his legs and connecting their lips._ _Yoongi removed his leather jacket and Jimin swallowed when Yoongi unbuckled his belt._**

**_"Nervous?"_ **

**_"Um, no. I ugh-maybe I should-ah!" Jimin was cut off by his own moan when Yoongi palmed him._ **

**_"God the sounds you make turn me on."_ **

**_Yoongi kissed Jimins neck._ **

**_"S-stop please." Yoongi felt tears come down Jimins cheeks. Never in a million years did he expect tears during sex with a stranger._ **

**_"Whoa whoa what's with the tears kid?"_ **

**_"I should go."_ **

**_"Why? What were you raped or something?"_ **

**_"No you ass hole and if I was that's not the way you handle it." Jimin said with a sharp tone._ **

**_"Watch that fucking mouth I'm your hyung."_ **

**_"GEt off!"_ **

 

**_"What's wrong? What's even your name?"_ **

**_"Jimin, Park Jimin."_ **

**_"Minnie."_ **

**_"Huh?"_ **

**_"I'm going to call you Minnie." He caressed Jimins cheeks_ **

**_"I'm not your pet."_ **

**_"You are right now."_ **

**_"It's just my parents..."_ **

**_"Be more clear."_ **

**_"They just found out I liked guys and well their not exactly happy."_ **

**_"Are you?"_ **

**_"Happy-I'm happy when I can be myself."_ **

 

**_"Well then fuck what they say. Look if you like dick then that's you."_ **

**_Jimin laughed which was music to Yoongi's ears._ **

**_"Your so vulgar."_ **

**_"I'm seriously look if pussy doesn't turn you on then you can't help that okay."_ **

**_Jimin nodded smiling._ **

**_"Kiss me." Jimin said and Yoongi leaned forward into Jimin who licked Yoongi's lower lip sliding his tongue into his mouth. Yoongi moaned. Jimin slowed the kiss to a pace that was sexy and teasing, it drove Suga insane. Yoongi kissed down his jaw and glided his tongue on Jimins neck hands sliding up into Jimis shirt caressing over his nipples._ **

**_Jimins breath hitch and the most tantalizing moan left his lips. "Sensitive." Yoongi whispered. he pulled at his nipples and Jimins grip on Yoongi's shoulder was tighter and that same sound left his lips again. "Very sensitive." Yoongi whispered_ **

**_"Um Suga-"_ **

**_"Call me Yoongi."_ **

**_"Y-yoongi this is my first time." Yoongi lifted his head looking Jimin in the eyes with an eye brow raised._ **

**_"First time-having sex?" Jimin nodded. "You sure about this?"_ **

**_"Yes, positive."_ **

**_Yoongi took Jimins shirt off revealing a toned body. Yoongi smirked and licked one of Jimins nipples then covered it with his mouth and sucking it. Jimins natural reaction was to roll his talented hips against the rappers massaging their hardening erections against each other. Jimin swallowed feeling over whelmed with pleasure._ **

**_Suga undid jimin pants taking off his underwear and pants._ **

**_He looked into jimins eyes grasping Jimins length and stroking him. Jimin eyes closed as he sank into the feeling._ **

**_"Take your cloth's off Yoongi."_ **

**_"Hyung should come after that." Yoongi smirked looking down at Jimin._ **

**_"Not here." Yoongi took his cloths off and it was becoming all too real for Jimin. Yoongi reached for lube and put some on his fingers. He massaged his entrance and slid his finger in. Jimins face showed discomfort._ **

 

**_"You have to relax or it'll never feel good."_ **

**_Jimin calmed himself letting go of the tension. Yoongi moved his finger in and out slowly. he kissed Jimin distracting him and then he added at second finger and sucked jimins neck leaving a bruise. He scissored Jimin and when he added another finger he stroked his length taking his mind off the pain. He was looking for that special spot inside Jimin that would make him lose it. He curled his fingers and bit his neck and Jimin shouted his name loud._ **

**_"Yoongi!"_ **

**_Yoongi pressed the spot harder and Jimin bit his lip breathing heavy. Suga abused his prostate jimin leaned up to Suga's ears and whispered_ **

**_"Mmm Yoongi fuck me-hard."  Yoongi pulled his fingers out and lubbed up his length. He aligned himself with Jimins hole and slid inside him. jimin scratched Suga's back which was bound to leave a scar." Fuck." Suga groaned feeling Jimin tight heat._ **

**_"I know it hurts."_ **

**_Jimin was breathing uneven_ **

**_"I want you to, hurt me I like it." He said grabbing Suga's ass and pulling him inside him all the way._ **

**_When Jimin said thows magic words Suga speed up. He clawed at the thick thighs and then pinned him down hard and fucked him harder hitting his prostate. Jimins eyes rolled in the back of his head and he pulled Suga closer kissing him and their movements became uneven._ **

**_"Don't move." Suga said voice heavy. Jimin stopped and Suga thrusted into him hard, Jimin was shaking his body wasn't used to this level of pleasure._ **

**_"Ugh-aahh Yoongi Yoongi!"_ **

**_"Minnie, ugh your mines." They orgasmed looking into each others eyes..._ **

**_"Don't forget me Yoongi"_ **

**_"I never will Minnie."_ **

**_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_ **

**_Jimin hadn't noticed but he was touching himself laying on Yoongi's bed. Moaning Suga's name like a_ ** _prayer._

"Keep going Minnie, don't stop." Yoongi said hypnotized by the sight in front of him. He laid on top of him and watched Jimin who was now looking into his eyes moaning even more.

"Fuck!" Jimin moaned Yoongi connected their lips.

"Your mines."

"I'm yours." Jimin came breathing for dear life.

"what were thinking about?"

"The first time we were together., I never forgot you."

"don't ever forget Minnie."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. The Art of the Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say this chapter is a lot of sexual tension- whoa;)

 

Jimin went to visit Yoongi at work. He peaked his head into the recording studio and saw Nam Joon smiling deviously at him.

"Hey baby." Joon said making Jimin roll his eyes.

"Ew Joonie hyung where's Yoongi."

"Oh your dom he's in the booth killing it."

"Dom? Shut up what are you talking about." Jimin hit Joons shoulder playfully sitting down next to Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung!" Jimin shouted cutely smiling and waving like a school girl. Yoongi kept looking at the lyrics making marks on some of them, but a smile graced his lip. And Jimin knew he recognized his presence but for Jimin that wasn't enough, he needed Yoongi's eye's.

"It's hot in here take your jacket off stupid."

"Okay idiot hyung." Jimin said sarcastic he stood up unzipping his jacket revealing his sweater which kept slipping off his shoulder revealing his lovely collar bone and part of his shoulder. Nam Joon looked at jimin like he wanted to eat him. Jimin nugged Nam Joon licked his lips when Jimins eyes were on him. Jimin nugged him.

 

"Stop." he said in a whisper.

"Stop what?" Joon said looking Jimin up and down

"That."

 

"-Joon, stop flirting with Jimin and play the track." Yoongi said nonchalantly.

This shocked the hell out of Jimin given the fact that Yoongi is the crazy jealous type. He gets mad at anyone too close to Jimin.

NamJoon played the track and Yoongi started rapping. Jimin was emersed but his thoughts were now curios on why he didn't chew Joons head off.

 _"They must be really close. Maybe he really trust NamJoon, but I don't trust them as far as I can throw him. he keeps looking at me like he wants to fuck me."_ Jimin thought.

"Minnie-Minnie!" Yoongi shouted and Jimin turned around getting out of deep thought. Joon laughed.

"Don't think to hard you'll hurt yourself baby."

"Shut up Joon hyung."

"Hey I'm going to meet with my manager stay here with Joon."

"Why him?" Jimin whinned. Yoongi laughed leaving the room. Jimin turned around facing Joon who was smiling too big.

 

"Afraid I'll bite?" He teased

"Oh I'm sure if you did it wouldn't hurt one damn bit."

"Oh feisty, that was sexy baby."

Jimins shirt fell off his shoulder again.

"Stop calling me baby." Joon grabbed Jimins face with one hand pulling him towards him more and they were knee to knee.

"Make me."

"Fuck you." Jimin attempted to get out of Joons grips.

"Please do baby." He released Jimins face. Jimin stood up and was about to leave when Joon grabbed his wrist and pushed him against the wall.

"Let go!" Nam Joon held Jimins hand tight and pressed his finger into a nail sticking out of the wall.

"Ahh" Jimins shout of pain was more like a moan.

"That sounded like a moan." Joon whispered grazing his teeth on the exposed shoulder while he pressed his finger on the nail more. Jimins mouth open in pleasure of the pain. He shuttered at the feeling.

 

"What if Yoongi comes in and see's you?" Jimin growled

"I like how feisty you can get it's making hot."

"Your disgusting."

"If Yoongi saw this he'd love it. He'd want to join." Jimin pushed Joon only o be slammed hard against the wall.

"Fuck-what's wrong with you?" Jimin said getting angrier

Joon pressed against him and Jimin clawed his chest.

"You should be spanked using that kind of language."

Jimin grabbed a hand full of Joons lavender hair at the nape of his neck gripping it tight preventing Joon from further advances with his mouth.

"Your such a toad you know that." Joons eyes were dark and he looked at Jimin as his prey. Jimins breath hitched slightly. Joon leaned down more and against Jimins lips he whispered.

"I really wanna hurt you. You like to hurt don't you?"

"Let. me. go." NamJoon let him go and Jimin left out the room and what disgusted him was that it turned him on, because jimin did like to hurt. Joon knowing that made him feel like Yoongi was telling their bedroom habits. Plus Joon highly made a pass at him he felt confused. Like he'd been tested.

 

Jimin saw Yoongi and he pushed him angered by what Joon did.

"What why are you mad?"

"Joon made a pass at me, he... did you tell him about us?"

"Tell what about us." yoongi said walking forward taking back control. Jimin was breathing heavy. Face red.

"What did he do exactly?"

"Um he came on to me."

"How?" His voice hard and low

Yoongi was close to him.

"Don't come closer." Jimin said voice turned into a whisper

"Rough... he was really rough."

"It turned you on, look at you your so turned on." Yoongi's breath was on his neck and when Yoongi kissed his heated skin.

"Mmm Yoongi touch me... you make me so"

"-angry"

"hot." Jimin moaned as he felt himself getting more and more turned on.

"No."

"Hm?" Jimin said confused

"This isn't my doing, you should let him finish you off." _"Jealousy, at least he's jealous but why wasn't he mad at Joon hyun?"_

Jimin went back to the room grabbing his jacket Joon grabbed him and Jimin smacked him clear across his face. Joon grabbed him picking him up and slammed him on the table standing between his legs.

Jimin bit back a moan biting his lip.

 

"Why'd you slap me?"

"Aren't you suppose to be smart, you came on to your friends boyfriend!-ugh" Jimin was cut off by a moan when he rubbed up against Joon due to trying to fight bck bucking his hips.

"Don't do that. "

"Fuck me." Jimin breathed Joon rolled his hips against Jimins and Jimin griped the table for dear life.

"Ahh." His moaned sounded like pent up energy

"God you sound heavenly, can you sing?"

"No now move." Joon got off jimin.

"No hard feelings."

 

Jimin grabbed his coat and went to yoongi's apt.

"Fuck you! You knew didn't you. Were you testing me?"

Yoongi turned around. "I had to see if you could handle what I want to do to you next."

Jimin smacked Suga

"There now you and your friend get the same treatment you ass. What did you give him permission to fuck me. Well I don't need your permission to fuck someone. So think about that tonight-alone."

"I needed him to do it."

"Why? That's not good enough excuse. You've fucked me too many times to let someone else..."

"I didn't want to hurt you that much and you hate me, it's okay if you hate Joon."

Jimin tried not to smile, but Yoongi bringing humor into this was funny.

"Don't make me laugh I'm mad at you. You should be punished for doing that to me. That wasn't fair. It made me feel like you'd give me to him."

"I'm sorry Minnie."

"That was a case of bad judgment. You don't choose who I give myself to I do."

Yoongi hugged Jimin.

"Your body is mines."

"It's still mines Yoongi, you can't take that away from me. your so damn possessive."

"Come to bed with me."

"No suffer without me tonight you don't deserve me in your bed."

 

Jimin went to his room.

"Hey Tae."

"How was your day?" Tae came out the back looking frustrated.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Well I'm sexually frustrated part jimin I would fuck a tree right now."

"Damn." Jimin poured him and tae a class of rich brandy. He gave it to Tae.

jimin and tae drank the whole glass and then two more after that. Jimin took in a deep breath and breathed out.

"Looks like your sexually frustrated too."

"Am not."

"Are so"

"Am not-ah." Jimin moaned when Tae palmed his erection.

"Are so, wait don't you and Yoongi fuck like rabbits?"

"Well yeah but we didn't today."

"God your like me, a day away from sex and it's like 100 days."

Jimin chuckled

 

Tae walked up more to Jimin closing the gap.

"Tae stop." Jimin said low

Tae looked Jimin into his eyes.

Jimin could feel heat rising. jimin connected their lips. The too stumbled back into Tae's room Jimin took off his shirt and so did taehyung. They removed the rest of their cloth's with urgency.

Jimin got on the bed and tae was on top of him. He licked jimins sensitive nipples and sucked on his neck.

Jimin rolled on top of him and this made Tae think about Jungkook rolling on top of him. V gripped jimins hair tight and that made him think about Yoongi and how he always grabs his hair tight.

"I keep thinking about him Tae."

"I keep thinking about Jungkook." They said sounding defeated.

"Fuck." Jimin said droping his head down on tae's chest.

"I have an idea." Tae said

"Well what is it."

"You should talk to Jungkook for me and convince him to just fuck me already." Jimin laughed

"And you'll talk to Yoongi for me letting him know that sending joon in to 'test me' isn't my idea of romance."

"Done."

######################################%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%*************************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Tae went to Yoongi's room with a lolli pop in his mouth.

"Practicing your oral skills." Yoongi said sarcastically

"No. you, cunt I am here just because our mutual friend Jimin is very upset with you." Yoongi looked up.

"Yeah he's mad."

"I can't believe you did to him what you did to me." Tae said walking over to Yoongi. Yoongi stood up and ran his hand up the back of Tae's neck.

"Stop that." He tried chewing him away but Yoongi gripped the back of his neck tighter pulling him close to his mouth.

"Make me." Yoongi said in a threating tone.

"So you going to try that with him?"

"Yeah, he can handle it"

"Unlike me thank God."

"Keep telling yourself that, you left when it got good."

 

"I couldn't handle it."

"So how are you handling Jungkook since you've convinced yourself pain isn't your favorite form of pleasure."

"Oh whatever Suga." Suga grabbed the riding crop next to him on the bed and smacked it down hard on the table. Taehyungs breath hitched. yoongi slid it up the front of his leg to his thigh grazing over his now hardening erection. taehyung hadn't noticed his eyes closed and his mouth open taking in the feeling. Then Yoongi grabbed him and slammed him hard on his bed. Tae was bend over his ass on Yoongi's croth with his arms pinned to the back of him.

"Pretend with everyone but me okay." Yoongi said voice stern "We both know you like someone strict and stiff."

"Ugh." Tae moaned breath heavier than before.

"Don't forget Tae, no one knows your body like me."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4###

 Jungkook txt him saying that he was in the library.

"Kookie!" jimin said excited to see the younger

"Shh." Jungkook laughed at Jimins cuteness.

Jungkook was reading a book and Jimin grabbed it sitting on the table infront of jungkook with his legs cross.

"Hyung stop flirting with me."

"Aish shut up." jimin smirked

 

 "What's up jiminie hyung?"

"Nothing I was up with Tae but he went off some where."

Jungkooks eyes were glued to the both sexy and cute boy.

"I'm shocked your not with Suga"

Jimin made a face

"He pissed me off I'd rather be with you."

Jungkook was so happy to hear that, he knew he shouldn't be but he was.

"I'm glad then."

"Hows tae did he seem ok?"

"He seemed like a cat in heat.i'm sure you have something to do with that" jungkook smirked

"No, well, it's just always such bad timing. someone comes and needs something. Or I have to do something-aka record."

jimin shook his head

"Your torturing him."

"He can sweat a little longer."

"Your evil Kookie." Jimin chuckled. "You should be with him now though."

"Sex is so important to him."

"Sex is important to me too then if that's the case." Jimin said unintentionally being sexy running his fingers in Jungkooks hair as he stood up.

"Why?"

"Because touch is important." he ran his finger on Jungkooks collar bone. Jungkook felt hypnotized.

"How do you like to be touched-hyung?" Jungkooks voice was like smoke to jimin, thick with lust and curiosity."

"Rough." Jimin whispered against Jungkooks lips not realizing how much closer he'd gotten. jungkook uncrossed Jimins legs and pulled him closer around his waist.Jungkook leaned over him.

 "Maybe you like that because that's all you've ever been shown but sometimes being softer can feel good." He said as his lips delicately cascaded on Jimins cheeks while his hands ran up his thighs touching him on his now growing erection.

"Mm ahh." Jimin moaned softly on his lips. Jimin leaned forward while Jungkook pulled away. It left Jimin defiantly wanting more. He gasped at the loss of junkooks hands and lips. they younger walked off with his backpack. knowing the thought he left on jimins mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Crying Game

Jimin was with Yoongi but he couldn't get Jungkook out his head. He was distracted and Yoongi could tell. They were walking and Yoongi saw how quick Jimin turned his head at the sound of Jungkooks voice. Yoongi grabbed Jimin and kissed him.

"Mmm" Jimin moaned lightly wrapping his arms around Yoongi's neck. _"Softer" Jungkooks voice ran in his head._

"Softer. Yoongi kiss me softer."

"Your on this again, your not made out of glass remember."

"But I'm not a rag doll." Yoongi chuckled  Yoogi grabbed Jimin and pinned him against the wall. He kissed him and tongue probing his mouth. The kiss was heated Jimin turned his head away from Yoongi and he kissed down his neck.

"Ahh, yoongi just be more gentle." Jimin moaned

"You don't want gentle." Yoongi ran his hands up his back and scratched at his skin.

"Ughh, ss-stop." He fought back moaning, he allowed Yoongi's tongue to explore his neck. The feeling was too good to say no too. He couldn't help it, Yoongi had a hold on him.  But Jimin pushed Yoongi off him when he noticed something.

 

"You smell like Taehyung... Why?"

"Why are you jealous?"

Jimins face held distaste. "Do you even want to be with me?"

"Don't be dramatic Minnie."

"No! Stop you-you don't appreciate me. Something clearly happened between you and Tae or you would've said otherwise." Jimin walked away from Yoongi and Yoongi reached for his hand but Jimin pulled away hard walking back inside the building. He went to his room and he saw tae and Jungkook.

"Hey Chim Chim."

Jimin just looked at him "You can have him." Jimin went in his room.

 

He sat down back against the door. "God I just sleep with anyone, I'm such a whore. I'm exactly everything my father said I was and more." Tears fell down dropping on his pants.

Jungkooks face showed worry for Jimin, he looked at tae irritated.

"What did he mean when he said he's all yours?"

Tae felt frozen.

"Well the I guess you still have some feelings for Yoongi then."

Tae nodded "I'm just... Not ready for a relationship."

"I know Tae we were just dating, come back to me when your ready. Just don't show up late." Tae smiled he left out the room but jungkook knocked on Jimins door. He could tell Jimin was against the door when he tried to open it. Jungkook slid down in front of the door able to here Jimins somber crying that he attempted to suppress.

"I know there's nothing you'd want me to say to you right now, but it's ok Jimin. I'm here for you." Jungkook began to sing, he sang a song called butterfly. It seemed to called Jimin but he didn't let jungkook in. Jungkook eventually just left allowing Jimin to have some space. He laid on the floor thinking about everyone he'd given himself to

_1\. Yoongi-my first_

2\. Boyfriend back home-Bobby Kim(Adored him but he was too busy with his party life style and music career.)

3\. I kissed Tae, nearly slept with him.

4\. Jungkook I kissed-I don't want to add him to the list but huh...

5.Seo Joon isn't attracted to me .

 

Seo Joon came

 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. No

"Seo Joon hyung what are you doing here?"

He kneeled down to Jimin.

"I have to tell you something Jimin, but I need you to be ready to hear it."

Jimin knodded

"Your father called the office... He said that he and your mother are now divorced."

Jimin froze, what seemed like it wouldn't happen was now unenviable. He felt breathless.

"It's okay I mean, I already knew they would so..." He stood up and dusted himself off. Seo Joon looked worried but he gave Jimin his space. He left Jimins room and went to Yoongi's room.

 

"What the fuck do you want Seo Joon?" He said in his typical irritated tone when Seo Joon is in the same room with him.

"Check on your boyfriend"

"He's not my-wait why?" Yoongi said changing his tone and sitting up.

"His father called, Jimin's parents are officially split up."

"Fuck." Yoongi said getting up and scrambling to put his shoes on.

He opened Jimins door and he wasn't in his room so he went to where he had a feeling he would be. He ran and ran until he saw Jimin walking like a zombie.

 

"Hey kid what are you doing huh?"

There was no answer from Jimin he was in space.

"Ji-jimin!" He said grabbing him but he was pushed off violently by Jimin who's eyes screamed a mixture of sadness and anger. Yoongi followed him and Jimin barely made it down the steps without his legs giving out from under him. Suga caught him and sat on the stairs with the now sobbing boy.

"T-they... because of me my parents are..."

"No, their marital problems are not your problems. If they let something as small and as uncontrollable as attraction break them up then they shouldn't have been married."

Yoongi took him to his room, Jimin cried in Yoongi's embrace. He cried for hours on end but Suga was their for him.

 

"I know theirs not much I can say..." Jimin reached for Yoongi's collar and pulled him on top of him.

"Make me feel good." Jimin said low, Yoongi wiped his tears and kissed his lips then down his body. Jimin removed hid shirt and Suga sucked his nipple while he pulled and teased the other one.

"Ugh...Y-Yoongi." He moaned and Suga undid Jimins pants. Soon enough all of their cloths were discarded on the floor. Yoongi placed jimi legs on his shoulder and he was deep inside him. Jimin gasped at the deepness holding onto his lovely thighs. Suga was softer than he normally was, taking things slower.

"Harder." Jimin said needy "I"m not fragile Yoongi." Yoongi thrusted hard into Jimin looking into his eyes

"Your glass Minnie... Always have been-alwayswill be fragile."

"Mmm, to be fair you haven't known me long."

"I don't need to, anyone with eyes can see."

"Well if I'm as fragile as you say then what are you Mr. Min."

"Not fragile, I can't be broken and you can't break me."

"Why would I want to break what's already broken?" Yoongi and Jimin stared deep into each others eyes until your Yoongi looked away rolling his eyes at Jimins comment.

"Your killing the moment."

"What moment? Your fucking me after I just got threw crying, you like to take advantage of damaged people."

"I've always had a thing for damaged goods."

"Fuck you." Jimin stopped moving and his legs were now at Yoongi's sides.

"I thought I was." Yoongi said sarcastic, he pulled Jimin on top of him.

"Move." He said in his tipical bossy fashion.

"Have you always been bossy?"

"Have you always taken what's given to you-move."

"No." Jimin said and Yoongi thrusted his hips upward and Jimin closed his eyes tight trying to bite back a moan

 

"I like when you try to resist."

"Shut up." Jimin started to move his hips deliciously on Yoongi.

"Oh fuck Minnie." Yoongi moaned grabbing Jimins hips tight. Jimins head was tilted back and his eyes were closed.

"Faster." Yoongi graoned breath heavy. Jimin instead moved hard and slow on top of Yoongi which clearly drove Suga up the wall.

"Defiant I said faster." Suga grabbed Jimins neck sitting up and pulling him into a hard kiss. Jimin put his hands on Suga's chest pushing away from him and Suga held his neck harder turning him over so that he was on top of him.

"No, stop!" Jimin shouted and Yoongi fucked him hard Jimins mouth was open as he moaned

"You do as told."

"Ugh what about what I want." Jimins word were becoming choked and Suga had a hard grip on Jimins hair

"What you want?-You want what I want. You want me to hurt you, you even like when I force myself on you am I wrong." Yoongi grabbed Jimins neck choking him with want hand as he continued to fuck him. Jimin attempted to say no but his words couldn't come out. He came in a dizzying orgasm and Yoongi did after him. When yoongi let go of his throat Jimin was gasping for air and coughing. Yoongi grabbed Jimins face and kissed him Jimin rolled on top of him taking over the kiss. He felt like every part of him was on fire.

They pulled away from each other gasping for air and Jimin laid on top of Yoongi's chest breathing heavy. Yoongi wrapped his arm around the youngers waist. Yoongi reached in his draw pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He lit the cigarette and inhaled the smoke.

"Yoongi..."

"Yeah Minnie?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"I think you mean what's wrong with us."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Kill Me Heal Me

Jimin and Yoongi laid wrapped in each others embraced. Yoongi laced his fingers with Jimins looking into his eyes. Jimin attempted to pull away but Yoongi held his hand tighter.

"I need you." Yoongi said, Jimin swallowed at the confession.

"I need you way more than you need me." Jimin said slightly irritated with himself that he needed Yoongi so much. He felt like Yoongi didn't care that much about him.

"Then stay... I don't want you to ever leave me..."

"You don't want me to find this with someone else."

"You never will be able to."

"Then if your with me, be with me... Yoongi-baby?" Jimins voice softer now.

"Your the baby." Yoongi smirked chuckling he kissed Jimins soft lips.

"Are you in love with me?"

Yoongi shrugged

"If this is love at least we understand each other. You want to feel pain and I'm willing to give it."

Jimin knodded laying on his chest

"Were on the verge of abuse." Jimin said "It scares me..."

"No it excites you, but I think the day I really hurt you is when you'd fall in love with me. Were so broken."

"Let's stay broken."

"We have too many pieces to put back together."

 

 

"So what's off limits in this relationship?"

"Everyone physically." Jimin said giving him a look "I have to be enough."

"My brothers off limits."

"I would never sleep with Kookie-even though I've thought about it."

"Cradle robber he's younger than you."

"I guess your a cradle robber too because I'm younger then you."

"Yeah but your all fucked up, Kookies had a good life... But he loves broken things, he loves to put them back together."

"Okay no Kookie, but what about NamJoon?" This was one of Jimins burning questions since Yoongi let NamJoon come on to him.

"I don't care if you sleep with him."

"What!" Jimin said shocked

"What? I don't care he's the only one who can touch you."

"Why?"

"I owe him everything, he helped me-he can help you too. See your so ashamed with what we do after. He'd help you see it isn't wrong. A little fucked up but not wrong."

"I only want to be with you."

"Fine, but if you sleep with him I won't be mad."

"That's unbelievable Yoongi."

Yoongi shrugged uncaring "fine then these are our hard limits, but he can really help you."

"No Yoongi, but everything else I agree too."

########################################################@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Jimin walked to Joons room feeling daunted with even being there. He knocked and Joon opened he door with a smirk.

He gestured for him to come in.

"Jimin I've been waiting."

Jimin rolled his eyes

"He told you then?" Joon said curiously

"Sort of, he said you can help me."

Joon nodded

"I don't believe what Yoongi believe's in you-keep your hands off me. I'm his and his only."

 

Joon grabbed him and bent him on the table, his stomach laying on the table.

"The fact that you came here to tell me what not to do to you is funny." Jimin struggled against Joon restraining him. He kissed his neck and Jimin shivered.

He turned his head away from Joons.

"Your ashamed that's your problem."

"No I -ahh!" Jimin moaned when Joon smacked his ass hard.

"Stop-aahh fuck!" Jimins moan was almost a shout when Joon reached in his pants digging his thumb in his slit. Jimin was panting.

"How does it feel baby?" His voice was deep and sexy he bit Jimins ear.

"Come for me baby"

"Ugh God-don't call. me. baby"

"Defiant, not for long. Why don't you give in?"

"Your not him..." Jimins voice was broken into a soft moan

 

"It's not about me being him... Why are you so scared of him and what he does to you? Especially since you want it? That's what should be asked."

"I-I don't know..." Joon unbuttoned his pants

"Say it... Say what you ant just for once."

"Ugh-Fuck me-please!"

Joon lubbed up his length and slid deep inside him and Jimins eyes closed and his mouth opened letting the most beautiful moans escape his lips. Joon went slow at first then he thrusted hard into him. Jimin clawed Joons hands and then Joon grabbed his hands pinning them on the table above his head. He went deep inside Jimin.

"Stop ruining sex for yourself baby. Enjoy it-let go." And there was tenseness in Jimins back.Joon fucked him hard and he spanked him every so many thrust. Jimin was gasping for air.

 

"Please-please don't stop uggh I-I almost"

"Cum baby." Jimin climaxed and he could feel Joons sum inside him. His orgasm was intense and Jimins body went limp.

#############################%%%%%%%%%%R@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!R&***********************++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jimin was in Joons white t-shirt on the couch looking at Joon as he ran his finers in jimins hair. Jimin moved his hand, his face showing displeasure

"I feel like I'm cheating on him..."

"Your not take it as thrapy, sex therapy." He wiggled his eye brows

"Can I ask why you are so-you know ashamed of yourself."

Jimin looked at the floor and Joon lifted his face up.

"I just... I feel disgusted with myself... I'm ashamed I like this-pain and I feel like a whore and-" Joon grabbed him as he laid back on the couch. Jimin was now on top of him his hands on his chest.

Jimin inherently rolled his hips causing Joon to moan his name.

"You can't help how you feel. Keep going but only if you want to."

Jimin was blushing

"Your cute baby." his smiled seductively. Jimin unbuttoned his pants and slid on top of his hard length. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"AAhh Joonie hyung this fees-so-ugh" Hi moans were orgasmic

"Look baby your not a whore-do you get paid? And your not a slut. Every ones a little broken or fucked up. What you do behind closed doors is your business."

"Yes sir" He moaned and they continued on

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Here

First day of class and jimin walked to Yoongi's locker like and excited puppy. Yoongi couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you so happy and we have class?"

"Because my first class is with you." He said blushing. V came behind Jimin wrapping his arm around him.

"You ready bestie?"

Jimin knodded. NamJoon came beside Yoongi and whispered something in his ears. Yoongi smirked at whatever he told him.

"Oh so my competition came back to school huh?"

 

"What competition?"

"Nothing important, just this one kid who I go head up against a lot. Were  both well known in the underground seen."

Jimin knodded

 

They walked to class and Jimin sat one seat away from the window and yoongi sat next to him. V sat behind Jimin and Rap Mon next to V. 10 mins into class and the door opens and Jimins mouth dropped at who came in. It was his ex also known as Kim Bobby. He swallowed hard. Yoongi looked at Jimin with a questionable expression.  Bobby locked eyes with him and Jimin looked away.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Sit down Bobby." The teacher said

Bobby sat in the open seat next to the window with Jimin on his right. He leaned over to Jimin and whispered "Didn't think I'd ever see you again Jiminie." Jimin took in a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

"Stop talking to me Bobby."

"I miss you saying my name, and I miss your singing."

Yoongi paused and not because of the 'I miss you saying my name' thing it was the 'I miss your singing."

 

"You sing?" Yoongi said interrupting Bobby's attempts at swaying Jimin. Jimin turned to Yoongi and rolled his eyes. 

"No I can't sing, more like I like to sing."

"Don't lie" Bobby said pushing Jimin to sit back in his chair so that he could see Yoongi's face.

"Yeah he can sing-and I'm not talking amateur. Long time no see Suga hyung"

 

"That's enough talking back there!" The teacher said irritably. The boys ended conversation and Yoongi sent V, RM, Jimin and Bobby a text saying lets talk during lunch. Bobby knodded glancing at Jimin who had changed quit a bit. Jimin could feel his eyes on him, which made him hit Bobby's thigh underneath the table.

"Stop" He whispered Bobby turned his attention away from him the smirk coming off his face. Then suddenly Bobby ran his index finger down Jimins hand. A shiver ran from his hand threw his body and he was blushing. Yoongi didn't see this and neither did RM except Tae who had been watching the two's interaction since Bobby looked at Jimin. 

Time passed and soon the bell rang and first hour was up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Same Old Love

Bobby arrived at the spot underneath the tree where Yoongi told them to meet. Jimin was on the opposite side of the tree trying to be quite so that Bobby wouldn't notice he was there. Jimin felt Bobby run his finger down his and he came from around the tree shewing his finger away from him.

"Stop-stop that!" Jimin shouted back at Bobby.

Bobby laughed at Jimin.

"You used to love it when I did that."

"Yeah not anymore, we broke up"

"We never broke up."

Jimin froze confused by what Bobby said.

 

"Your crazy-wait what are you talking about?"

"You never broke up with me. You just sent me a txt saying I'm done with an angry face emoji."

"I'm done meant with you!"

"Stop shouting at your hyung!"

Jimin froze.

"That's not the proper way you break up with someone-your such a kid. You should at least have the balls to meet someone face to face."

"You didn't care about me."

"Don't lie"

"No- you don't lie... You were focused on being a rapper and I was fine with that so yeah I was done. Besides I had my plate full too. You'd know that if you just listened for once"

Jimin turned his back and that's when the others came. Tae could tell from their body language that something happened between the two. Bobby turned facing the group he looked at Jimin then back at them.

"What took you guys?" Jimin said grumbling.

"Let's eat." Tae said.

They sat down underneath the tree Yoongi and Jimin were next to each other and Bobby noticed how close they sat.

"Long time no See Suga hyung."

"Same to you Bobby. Last time I saw you was in Busan."

"Yeah and that was a hell of a night."

The two laughed at the memory. Tae made a face.

"Bobby hyung how do you Jimin?" Tae asked bluntly.

 

Bobby smirked but he looked into Jimin's eyes and Jimin felt like he couldn't look away.

"We used to be together, but we broke up." Bobby said. Jimin broke eyes contact looking down at the ground.

"How long ago?" Suga asked.

"Mmm I don't know maybe a few months ago. This is my first time seeing you since you left Busan."

Jimin just nodded he gave a polite smile.

"How did you meet?" Nam Joon asked curiously.

"We met at a master class for dance. It was hip hop and we ended up working together." Jimin smiled brighter and more genuine at the memory. Bobby's eyes met jimin again and a light blush rose to Jimin's cheeks. Jimin looked away breaking eye contact. V decided to pull the attention away from the two so Jimin could find his baring's again. Something caught Bobby's eye on Jimin and he didn't say anything in front of the others. It was the black bracelet he gave Jimin when they first got together. Bobby still wore his as well.

##########################################################@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The end of the school day desended on everyone and they were returning back to their rooms. Bobby grabbed Jimin's wrist and pulled him to his room.

"Bobby what the hell!"

"Calm down, hey you still wear yours too?" He held his wrist up. Jimin's face turned red.

"I just really like it is all, I didn't wear because I missed you. Besides I'm with Yoongi hyung."

"Everyone's been with Yoongi-especially V."

"How does everyone know that?"

 

Bobby pulled Jimin into his body and kissed him. Jimin in that moment remembered how he got with Bobby. That kiss always sold him. Soft lips against each other. Jimin pushed Bobby away mouth feeling dry.

"No! I'm with Yoongi"

"Why are you so red?" He teased

Jimin sighed

"Okay, okay I'm sorry not sorry."

Jimin smirked

"We can be friends but that's all."

"Have you ever had a friend?"

"Shut up of course I have!"

 

Yoongi walked by Bobby's door and he could hear him and Jimin bickering. He knocked on the door. Jimin opened it about to leave out.

"Oh. Yoongi hyung."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing I'm done talking to my-stupid ex!" Jimin left out and Bobby was laughing his head off about to go after Jimin when Yoongi stepped forward.

"Don't chase him." Yoongi said stern

"Oh what are your jealous ways catching up to you hyung? I'll do what I want."

"Try me."

Bobby took a step forward.

"You must be pretty worried about me around Jimin. And you shouldn't be hyung... Were just really good friends." He said voice full of arrogance and sarcasm.

 

Yoongi smirked and looked him up and down.

"I'm worried Bobby your just a friend, I'm the boyfriend." Yoongi walked away but he was pissed. He found Jimin and grabbed him by his wrist pinning him again the wall.

"You didn't tell me who your ex was?"

"And you never asked-now let go." Jimin turned his head from yoongi.

"Look at me."

"Fuck you." Jimin said rolling his eyes. Yoongi almost seemed to growl until Seo Joon put his hand on his shoulder.

 

"Hey let it go Yoongi." Jimin's body felt rigid but when he heard Seo Joons voice it relaxed him. Yoongi backed off but scoffed at Seo Joon walking away.

"Why is he like that-so jealous."

"He's always been like that. Ignore him. Jimin I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Us."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. No Means No

"What do you mean?" Jimin said face turning rosier. Seo Joon put his hand on Jimin's cheek.

"I want us to be closer, I want to be someone you confide in. I don't feel like you have that here."

"Oh... You want to be my friend?"

Seo Joon nodded he and Jimin walked to his office.

"But what if I don't want your friendship?"

Seo Joon smirked.

"See you only think that because your childish."

"No-what if I want more?"

"Jimin, I can't give you more than that. That would be wrong of me being the adult in this situation."

Jimin just nodded his head.

 

Jimin walked up to Seo Joon and he looked into his eyes.

"Friends...hm?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Friends." Jimin smiled lightly. He would've kissed him or done anything for Seo Joon to see him as more than a child, but he needed a friend. One he hadn't almost slept with or did sleep with.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Jimin was sitting on Yoongi's bed while he waited for him to return. Jimin was bored so he started to sing. His voice was heavenly and what he didn't notice was Yoongi standing in front of him soon enough. He was in aw of Jimin's voice.

"Minnie your voice is...amazing"

"No it's honestly not." Jimin blushed

"You, are full of surprises huh? You should sing in a song for me."

"No." He said smiling.

"Wait what do you mean no?"

"I mean no I won't sing in a song for you."

"Aish why?"

"Yoongi I don't want to."

"Please, your voice is heavenly."

"Are you going to beg me?"

"No"

"Then suffer."

"Okay okay wait, please Minnie for me."

"I don't want to, now what are we doing tonight?"

 

Yoongi crawled on the bed between Jimins legs

"Come on say yes." He kissed his neck.

"Mmm" Jimin moaned "I'm not convinced." Yoongi smirked unbuttoning Jimins pants and grabbing his hard member.

"Ah!"

"Feeling more convinced." Yoongi stroked him. He kissed down his torso and his lips wrapped around the head of Jimins length. jimins eyes were closed tight as Yoongi bobbed his head on him. Fingers running threw the curls on his crotch.

"Yoongi! Don't stop!" Jimins hips bucked. Yoongi lowered his head on him. Jimins breath hitched and he came gripping Yoongi's hair tight. Jimin pulled Suga to his lips and kissed him hard.

"More please Yoongi I need you."

"Will you sing for me?"

"No"

"Why?!"

"Because I don't want to."

 

Yoongi grabbed Jimins throat.

"Y-yoongi st-stop!" Jimin shouted.

He slid inside Jimin. Jimin bit his lip. Yoongi thrusted inside him and jimin clawed his back.

"Just do it, say yes"

"Fuck. you." Jimin said Yoongi aimed at his sweet spot and Jimin climaxed he felt like he could feel everything more since his breathing was being restricted by Yoongi. He came and Yoongi released his throat. He coughed and he looked at Yoongi.

"I sai..said no. Sometimes no means no Yoongi"

"Are you mad at me?"

"When you couldn't get your way you fuck me!"

"Oh please you wanted me too. Don't play innocent."

"Maybe we should talk  more."

"Talk less baby, sing more."

Jimin started singing and Yoongi felt hypnotized. When he finished Yoongi smiled.

"Will you sing for me?"

Jimin sighed. "No"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Butterfly...

 

 

  


 

 

"amugeosdo saenggakhaji ma

neon amu maldo kkeonaejido ma

geunyang naege useojwo

nan ajikdo mitgijiga anha

i modeun ge da kkumin geot gata

sarajiryeo hajima

Is it true Is it true

You You

neomu areumdawo duryeowo"

 

Jimin sang the lyrics Yoongi left on the desk. He felt the lyrics as a reflection on something he felt about a certain person...

 

"Oh my God." Jungkook said astound by Jimins voice. "Your the perfect voice for this song hyung." Jimin sighed.

"I suppose, it's just... Well I don't want to sing for him."

"Why?"

"I don't know singing is just something I did to feel free. I do it because it makes me happy."

"It's up to you hyung but I do think you should sing with us."

"Aish why?" Jimin said frustrated

Jungkook walked over to him and knelt down.

"Because your amazing, and a voice like yours is a crime not to share. Your voice could make someone fall in love." blush rose on jimin's face. Jungkook leaned forward and Jimin felt frozen.

Yoongi came in and he was shocked he saw jungkook whispering something in Jimins ear that was inaudible

 to him. Jungkook kissed Jimins cheek and smiled sweetly.

 

"See you hyung."

"Bye Kookie."

jungkook left.

 

"Do you like the song?"

"I love it, I doubt I'm doing it justice."

"Have faith, I wish you could see what everyone else does."

"Yeah I suppose."

 

 Jimin started singing again, Yoongi felt his heart beating faster. Jimin finished and Yoongi kissed him. It shocked Jimin but he fell into it none the less. He remembered what Kookie told him a moment ago.

 

_"Your voice could make someone fall in love"_

 

"Yoongi..."

"Yes?"

"I'll sing for you, if you want."

Suga smiled "Thank you."

"You don't normally say thank to anyone."

"Well your voice humbles me I suppose."

##########################################################################################################################################

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Studio

Jimin was feeling very uncomfortable being in the studio with Suga he was in the booth singing and it wasn't going well. Suga was becoming more irritable.

"Do it like how you did yesterday."

"Huh I'm trying."

"Can you try harder."

Jimin took the  ear phones off. He left the room feeling like he wasn't good enough. Yoongi followed him. Jimin pulled out a cigarette feeling out of sorts with everything.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"What does it look like."

"You shouldn't be smoking your voice is going to be shit if you keep that up!" Even though Yoongi silently had to admit to himself that jimin looked good in this moment.

 

"I don't wanna sing, singing makes me stressed and makes me smoke and thus I shouldn't do it!" Suga unexpectedly kissed Jimins lips taking his cigarette away. Jimin put his hands on Yoongi's chest pushing him away but yoongi grabbed his wrist and pinned them behind his back. Jimin moaned softly.

"Don't stop trying for me okay."

"Okay"

They went back inside and when jimin started back it wasn't much improvement. 40 mins in Jimin's vocals are stunning. Yoongi's face brightends and he's amazed at jimins range.

"Your truly amazing Minnie."

 

Jimin smiled. He left out the booth. Yoongi pulled him into his lap. They kissed this time with more passion. It had been a little bit since the two were together physically. Jimin started moving his hips on top of yoongi's.  Jimin kissed Yoongi's neck. His full lips elicited a spark between them.

"Mmm, I've missed you in this way Minnie."

"Take me Yoongi right here right now." Suga didn't even need another reason. He lifted Jimin up to the desk pulling Jimin's shirt off. Yoongi stroked Jimin kissing his neck, tongue traveling over to his shoulder. "That feels so good good Yoongi." Jimin wined. Suga pulled down his pants, they kissed all the way to the ground. Yoongi pulled out a small size of lube from one of the drawers.

"Yoongi, please now I need you."

"What did you say?"

"I said I need you-now!" Yoongi got off Jimin buttoning his pants.

"Wait what are you doing?"

"You just gave me an idea for a song." He pulled out a note book and started writing. jimin walked over to him.

"Yoongi come on write later it's been forever since we've had sex."

"Work comes first before anything."

"I know but you can work a little later-"

"Look now your becoming a distraction. Go away."

Jimin put his pants on and left out feeling no longer needed. He left trying not to feel overly sensitive about it. At this point he felt more sexually frustrated then anything. he opened the door to his room and Bobby was there. The last person he needed to see.

 @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2@@@

 

"Hey babe"

"By babe, I want to be alone right now."

"Why?"

Jimin bit his lip when Bobby started walking towards him.

jimin backed up into his bedroom with his arms out in front of him. "Stop" His voice raspy from singing and smoking.

"Jiminie, your flushed." He closed and locked the door and pushed jimin back on the bed. Jimin kept backing up until he was against his headboard. Bobby grabbed his ankle and pulled him to him. Bobby connected their lips.

"You started back smoking?"

"Don't worry about it." Jimin said until he felt Bobby's lips against his neck tongue probing. "Mmm." Jimin moaned taking in the feeling he so hungered for. Bobby ran his fingers down Jimins stomach.

Suddenly Bobby's hands came to a stop.

"Why'd you stop?"

"You told me too." jimin moved Bobby away. He took a moment to take a deep breath. "Right, okay Bobby you should go okay."

"You don't want me to go."

"I said stop and you stopped. So just go."

"Yeah well I would never force myself on you."

_I wish you didn't stop_

Jimin pushed that thought out his head.

 

 

Bobby left and Jimin would've normally questioned himself but to him why should he when that's what he liked. He liked having the option to allow power play like no other made him have extremely turned on while pain and force gave him intense sensation. All together resulting in strong orgasms. As happy as he was that he felt like he could feel okay with it finally he missed Yoongi more than ever.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2@@@ He left his room and went to Yoongi's. He smiled when Yoongi was there waiting for him eyes dark with a smirk.

"Jimin" He said darkly

"Yes?"

 "Let's play"

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Angel

Jimin felt Yoongi's dark stare on him, he wanted him so bad. He walked inside closing and locker the door. A thrill running threw him. He swallowed filling very flushed. Yoongi licked his lips.

"Take your cloth's off Minnie."

Jimin did as told.

Yoongi signaled for him to come closer. He stood in front of the bed sweat on his brow. Yoongi got of the bed and stood behind Jimin. Jimin turned around to kiss Yoongi but Yoongi wasn't smiling.

"Don't kiss me at all, your not aloud to do anything unless told. Get on the bed."

"No, Yoongi... Kiss me please." Jimin begged softly for just Yoongi's kiss but Yoongi struck the bed hard with a riding crop and it scared Jimin. He got on the bed feeling very uneasy.

"On all 4's."

Jimin turned around _what was that he hit the bed with? he wouldn't use that on me would he?_

 

"Ah!" Jimin shouted when Yoongi smacked his as really hard. It was unexpected and it scared him, so when the second smack came down harder he was panting. Not realizing how much more turned on he was.

"You like this don't you Minnie?-Answer me"

"N-no your mean." Jimin said breathing deeply.

Yoongi smirked, next thing coming for Jimin was not a hand but the riding crop. Jimin screamed at the unexpected sharper pain. Yoongi struck him again.

"Do you like this then?" Jimin answered with a whimper. Tears were fallen and an unexpected moan escaped him as the throbbing pain he felt gave him pleasure. Yoongi struck him again this time a moan came, again and again. Jimin was so close to his orgasm he just needed more and he would tip over.

Yoongi was panting himself feeling turned on by abusing Jimin's body.

 

He dropped the riding crop and put lube on three fingers and slid them inside Jimin who clenched his fist in the sheets. Yoongi hadn't stretched him and began massaging inside him. He rubbed that powerful spot inside Jimin hard to where it was painful but extremely pleasuring Jimin.

"AAHHH! Yoongi!" He screamed at the feeling radiating threw his entire body. He felt more than a coil this time... It was indescribable.

 

"F-fuck me please... " He begged

Yoongi pulled out his fingers.

"I don't want you to come yet. At all. Get on your knees." Jimin turned around he needed the Yoongi to finish him already he was going insane.

"Ughh Yoongi please I-I need you inside me." His voice seductive and with need." Yoongi savored the tone of Jimin's voice. "Not yet. Suck." He said as he looked down at Jimin who undid his pants and pulled them down. Jimin put his mouth as far on Yoongi as he could take and he did just as told and sucked bobbing his head.

"Good baby" Yoongi moaned deeply taking in the feeling.

Jimin went down further deep throating Yoongi and he swallowed. He bobbed his head and kept going, Yoongi gripped his head hair keeping his head in place as he moved his hips. Yoongi came inside Jimins mouth and he willingly swallowed.

"Get on the bed, lay on your back and put your legs on my shoulder."

"Yes sir." Jimin said looking very sexy.

"Good."

 

Yoongi fucked Jimin relentlessly and jimin felt as though Yoongi was very deep inside him, it felt amazing. His eyes were closed tight and he couldn't breathe evenly. Jimin was clawing at his thighs as he  was coming close to his ends. He came hard and he felt almost dizzy.

He was so tired he wanted to pass out at this point.

"That felt good." Jimin said

"I know you felt good that why I did it. Your a lot of fun Minnie. Even Taehyung couldn't go this far."

"Don't compare me to your past fucks."

Yoongi laughed.

"Come with we."

They showered and got dressed in sweats walking out the back door downstairs. Yoongi pulled out weed and lit in inhaling it. He passed it to Jimin.

"Really weeds okay but cigarettes are bad for my voice."

Yoongi smirked.

"Well just this once calm down primadonna."

Jimin inhaled and he felt amazing.

"Fuck yes" Jimin said with a smile.

 

"Who's over there?" A strong voice said.

"Oh great Seo Joon." Yoongi said rolling his eyes.

"Your not worried?"

"He couldn't get me kicked out this school if he dreamed of it."

 

"Yoongi Jimin what the hell are you doing?"

"Praying."

Jimin laughed turning his head.

"Get inside Seo Joon said taking it away and putting it out. Rooms now!"

"Fine fine, you coming back to my room Minnie?" Yoongi smirked and Jimin felt himself trying to suppress a smile. Jimin knodded. Seo Joon made a disapproving face.

"No absolutely not, Jimin your going to your own room I'm taking you there. And yes you both will be punished for this."

"What?" Yoongi said shocked "Dictator"

"Insubordinate."

 

#########################################################################################################################################3

Yoongi went to his room. Seo Joon walked beside Jimin.

"Jimin you really smoking? Your far too young."

"Too late for that I suppose."

They went inside Jimins room and Seo Joon lifted his chin up with his index finger.

"Listen to me Angel, don't do things like that. Your a good kid." Jimin was so red.

Seo Joon leaned down and Jimin was feeling spazzy.

 

_No fucking way is he going to kiss me no fucking way_

"Why do you care so much." Jimin said pausing Seo Joon.

"Because I like you, and I know your not like that. Your good, you've just been threw a lot." He pecked Jimin on the lips and Jimin nearly fainted.

"Good night Angel."

Seo Joon left and Jimin was literally pulling his hair out.

 

 

 


	24. A Boy Vs. A Man

Jimin was after school cleaning the boys bathroom, it was his punishment since he'd been caught by Seo Joon smoking weed with Yoongi last night. Seo Joon came into the boys bathroom and when Jimin looked up he blushed instantly. Remembering the light kiss Seo Joon gave him. He swallowed hard when he walked towards him. Only inches away.

"You can leave now Angel."

"Really I still have two more bathrooms."

Seo Joon grabbed the broom taking another step closer to him.

"No your fine, you've done good Angel."

"Why do you call me Angel? I'm now angel... I don't have wings"

"Hmm really? Well that's disappointing I was hoping to see you fly." He said teasing. Jimin smiled rolling his eyes.

 

"I call you Angel because your sweet and genuine. I'm not used to people like you. Sadly a lot of rich people aren't like that."

"I'm sure there not, money makes people crazy."

"Sure."

"Um, t-thanks for always being nice to me."

Seo Joon smiled and Jimin attempted to look down so Seo Joon couldn't see how bashful he'd gotten. Seo Joon ran his hand across Jimins cheek. Jimin looked up biting his lower lip as he looked into Seo Joons eyes.

"Be careful Seo Joon."

"Of what?"

"You might fall for me."

"I think you've already fallen for me Angel."

 

Jimin made a face. "No I haven't."

"You sure about that?" Seo Joon smiled walking out the bathroom and Jimin felt light headed. Talking to Seo Joon did that to him. He felt his heart feel heavy. He knew he had feelings for Seo Joon but does he like him more than Yoongi? Comparing anyone to Yoongi they'd lose but comparing Seo Joon to Yoongi was questionable. He went to V who was talking to Jungkook.

 

"Hey guys."

"You look confused hyung."

"I am Kookie."

"What is it?" Tae asked.

 

"Well between Yoongi and Seo Joon I don't know which one I like more."

"Well ones more obtainable then the other so...."

"No Tae your wrong, I think they both like Jimin but in a different way. Who couldn't fall for Jimin." Jungkook said to Tae. Taehyung rolled his eyes.

"You have a lot of faith in this one. Have you ever even been with a man before?"

"Yoongi." Jimin answered innocently.

"No, you haven't because Yoongi's not a man. He's a boy still. Seo Joon is a man. Men act and do things differently than boys."

"Hm I never thought about that Tae."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know Kookie. I'm with Yoongi who I care about but... Sometimes I wonder do we feel the same about each other?"

"Maybe you should ask him." Kookie suggested.

"It won't hurt I suppose."

"That's where your still blind at. When it's with Yoongi it will always hurt."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

 

Jimin went to Yoongi's room and he was drinking wine while talking to Jin and Nam Joon.

_It's a bad time I probably shouldn't, why am I here I know his answer._

 

"Minnie what's up?"

"Oh um nothing just seeing what you were doing you know. I can see your busy so I'll see you."

"No these goons aren't bringing anything interesting, go away let me talk to Minnie."

"Alright bye. See you Jiminie." Jin said smiling sweetly.

 

 "So what have you been up too?"

"Nothing except cleaning bathrooms because of Seo Joon." He smiled.

"Yeah I've never cleaned a day in my life. I paid some random kid to do it for me."

"Wow being rich came in handy. Yoongi?"

"yeah?"

"How do you feel about me?"

"Ugh God I hate this question."

Jimin crawled onto his lap. He kissed Yoongi and for Jimin he felt something for Yoongi when he kissed him, but he wondered what Suga felt.

"Come on just tell me I won't be mad."

 

"I like you Minnie ok, but liking you is as far as it goes."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah ok."

"Well I know that's a lie. I knw when you kiss me you feel something more than what I do."

"I mean you like me and I really like you, so you know that's all."

"That's all?"

"Yes!"

"Who are you yelling at?"

 

"You!-Hying!"

Yoongi grabbed his hair at the back of his head.

"Ah!" Jimin groaned.

Jimin slapped his hand away.

"How do you see me?"

"I great fuck"

"Be serious just for a moment."

"I am your great in bed and a lot of fun-thanks to me."

"Why do you always get like this with me."

"Stop asking dumb questions, I like you, you know that. It's nothing more believe me baby and it probably never will be."

"Fine."

"Fine? Your just fine?"

"Why do you even fucking care!"

"I don't!"

"I should leave you just for saying that you ass!"

 

Jimin got up and was about to leave when Suga pushed him to the ground.

"Stop!" Jimin shouted

"Make me stop if you really want me to, but you won't because you want me to."

"No-no please don't Yoongi let go."

Yoongi undid Jimin's belt and pulled his pants off him. Jimin crawled and when he was about to stand Suga grabbed his ankle and turned him on his back. Yoongi forced Jimins legs open. and Jimin slapped Suga across the face hard. Yoongi grabbed a tie that was laying on his floor and bound Jimin wrist while Jimin struggled to get away.

 

 Yoongi slid inside him Jimin's eyes rolling in the back of his head while Yoongi was inside him without lube.

"AAAhhh!" Jimin's scream was mixed with fear and pleasure.

Suga fucked him rough. He kissed Jimins lips and Jimin returned his kiss with a hard bite to his lip.

"Ahh fuck that hurt!" Suga growled looking down at Jimin. He fucked him harder.

"Ughh this h-hurts Y-yoongi." He groaned

Jimin came as Yoongi scratched his thighs.

"Uughh Yoongi!" Yoongi kept going and Jimin was so sensitive he orgasm again.  He was breathing heavy. Yoongi untied him and Jimin kissed him.

"Exactly, you like me mean."

"But I like nice too."

"No you don't"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Needed Me

"You need me Yoongi."

"And you needed me at a time and I was there."

"Why are you like this with me it scares me."

"No it excites you-"

"Stop that, stop trying to convince me or sway me."

"Please Minnie you don't need much swaying."

"Maybe that's true but if you like me why are you so cold to me?"

"Because you play victim all the time. You stay in denial about how I make you feel and how much you like it."

 

Jimin held his head down, he felt like Yoongi was right in some aspects but what about his feelings.

"And what about the feeling? My feelings-yours?"

"Shut up, the only thing I can feel is pleasure from you. Nothing else. You were just an easy target."

"I don't think you mean that. I think you feel differently and when I'm right you push me away."

"S-so what do you think I-"

"you are afraid to love me, because you'll hurt me. Stop doing that."

Jimin softened his features.

 

"Get out." Yoongi said

"Huh?"

"I don't want to see you anymore, I'm done with you Jimin."

"You don't mean that!"

"Look it was good while it lasted go away, I'm done with you!"

 

Jimin was frozen and he swallowed his pride.

"You're going to regret this Yoongi"

Jimin grabbed his cloths and put them on hurriedly.

 

 

 

#########################################################################################################################################

Jimin went out side and pulled a cigarette out. He lit it and inhaled it.

"So your free." Jungkook said looking at Jimin as they stood outside on the balcony.

"Yeah I suppose I am, but I never felt like I was held captive."

"He'll regret it."

"He already has I'm sure, but will you go back to him?"

"That's up in the air for now."

"Alrght hyung so now you'll be with Seo-"

"You I want to be with you..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Eyes On Me

"W-what?" Jungkook said shocked by Jimins words.

"Mmm why are you acting like this? I don't want to have sex with you. I want to be around you more-sex has complicated my life. I don't want to give myself to Seo Joon yet."

Jimin chuckled.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I promised Yoongi I would never do that."

"Your good to keep your word. You just can't help it huh?"

"What?"

"You attract danger wherever you walk. Seo Joons no angel trust me. He's better now but he's had a past."

"I suppose I do."

@@@@@@@#########@@@@@@@###########@@@@@@@@@###############@@@@@@@@@@@##########@@@@@@@@@@########@@@@@@@@@@##########@

Soft lips trailing kisses down jungkooks chest and he closed his eyes feeling the pleasure run threw him. Taehyung unzipped his past licking and sunking on the sensitive skin of his hips. Taehyung looked up at Jungkook. Hunger in his eyes. He covered the tip of his length in his mouth. Jungkook felt his breath hitch.

"AAhh keep going Tae." He moaned softly. Tae throated him and Jungkook gripped his hair. His hips moved and he stilled Tae and moved his hips inside his mouth. Jungkook came and Tae sucked it up.

Jungkook pulled him up roughly by his hair and kissed him roughly. Tae groaned and Jungkook flipped him on his stomach he lubbed up his length and slid inside Tae without warning.

"Ah Fuck! Kookie K-kookie ugh!"

Jungkook fucked Tae into the bed hard. Tae wasn't used to Jungkook being rough since he never was. He only ever showed the right amount of sweet, gentle and dominance. This was different.

 

"T-that feel so good!" Tae moaned

Jungkook looked down at Tae but he saw Jimin. he didn't see Tae. He thrusted harder and closed his eyes trying to push Jimin out of hid mind. He came inside Tae who had already orgasm.

Tae turned around feeling breathless. He looked into Kooks eyes and smiled.

"This was different. You were so rough."

"Did you like it?"

"Y-yeah." Tae kissed Jungkook and Jungkook forced his mind to not to see Jimin. Tae looked at him after kissing.

"I guess it runs in the family huh? Your all so rough."

Junhkook chuckled, final able to push Jimin out of his mind.

"Lets stay here."

"Alright anything for you Tae."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&*******************%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#######################@@@@@@@@@@@@@%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jimin was walking lighting his cigarette. He felt calm now with his cigarette. He walked back towards the school as he had just left dance practice. His mind swam of Yoongi.

_I'm so into him, I might be in love.... I need him as much as he needs me._

 

"You shouldn't smoke at your age." Seo Joons said. He took his cig and to a puff. Jimin had to eve admit he looked so _sexy_. Jimin swallowed hard looking at him.

"Whatever."

"That's all you have to stay?"

"Yeah whatever, I don't care leave me alone!" Jimin shouted

"Whya are you shouting?"

"Because you not listing!"

"I'm always listing to you.".

 

"No fuck you-piss off!"

 

Seo Joon grabbed his wrist and kissed his lips. He slipped his expert tongue slickly. Jimin moaned in the kiss. A drop of rain fell on jimins cheeks. More fell and as they fell so did his wall. He didn't stop Seo Joon and he felt free doing so. Seo Joon grasped jimins length threw his jogging pants.

"Ahh S-seo Joon hyung this... Aahh!" He went inside his pants and stroked him it was public but private at the same side.

"I want you so bad Angel." He growled and Jimin felt more turned on then anything.

"T-take me right here!" jimin shouted

"No no no your more special than that. this place is dirty, some to my place."

"Okay."

 

 

 

 

They arrived at the luxury apt. They got in the elevator and jimin didn't once think pf leaving. They arrived inside and Seo joon threw his coat on the soft plush white coushes. Jimin marveled at the elegant room.

"You have a poor man mentality."

"I know, this is crazy amazing." 

Seo Joon smiled and connected there lips with Jimin standing on his toes. Seo Joon grabbed Jimins waist and picked him up. jimins legs wrapped around his waist. He took them to his master bedroom with was even better than the living room. His bed was large.

He laid him down and kissed his lip.

"Mm my  nec-ck please." Jimin moaned Seo Joon attacked hid neck

"Y-yes ugh!" Jimin felt unrestricted and yes being with  man felt different. Seo Joon went lower.

"Turn over and get on your knees please."

Seo Joons naughty tongue flickered on jimins sensitive hole. Jimin gripped the sheets as he was breathing heavy.

Jimins left hand gripped his head and kept his head in place.

 

"Ugh fuck me that feels so good ugh!"Seo stopped and lubbed himself up.

Jimin turned on his side and Seo Joon made himface him.

"Keep your eyes on me." Jimin knodded

He was inside Jimin moving slow until he started to hit Jimin's spot.

"F0fuckk." He moan . He came hard, they came at the same time. Keeping their eyes on each other.

 

"That felt great. " He breathed

Seo Joon kissed him and the kiss felt intense. Jimin deepend the kiss as he rolled on top of him.

"Your so beautiful."

"Your too nice. thank you. Seo Joon can you do it again?" he said shyly.

Seo Joon pushed jimin back on his length letting it slid inside him.

"Move slowly were in no rush.'

"I like it slower sweeter..."

"I want you to be happy now."

"I am I'm just....Ugh!" Jimin moved on his length.

"What about... mmm Jimin all I want is for you to experience better treatment-without bruises."

"Bruises and Bite marks turn me on-is that so wrong? I don't even understand it myself but it makes me feel good."

 

 "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. I....love......

_He's so stupid... He's foolish to think that that-I'm  falling for him. But he's beautiful, I've never seen or met someone like him. He seems so human. soft and gentle but he has an adventurous side and a sexy side. I miss you Minnie, and now I know I have the feeling he slept with Seo Joon I just have a feeling and I don't like it._

Yoongi's mind was flood with thoughts he looked up and saw Jimin with tears in his eyes. Jimin ran to Yoongi who opened his arms to him he wrapped his arms around him pulling him to his chest.

_Was this a dream?_

No it was very real and Jimin had no words only tears.

 

"What... What happened?"

Silence filled with tears.

 

"I'm ss-uch a whore... I give myself to anyone..."

"Minnie don't say that, what happened?"

"I slept with Seo Joon... I want to be with you only Yoongi. No one else make me happy."

"You don't want him?"

Jimin shook his head.

 

"Did something happened?"

"He doesn't understand me... He thinks I'm internalizing violence or something stupid."

"Is that all that happened?"

"He... he didn't do anything he just... doesn't understand me."

"Ok, come on let's go home Minnie."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

_Jimin thinks about what happened with Seo Joon:_

 

_"Angel force is not ok and no is always no." He stared Jimin for a moment._

_"It doesn't fucking matter what I like."_

_"I think your internalizing your parents divorce."_

_"Fuck you I'm not."_

 

_Seo Joon pushed him back roughly. He pinned down and fucked him hard._

_"No-no s-stop!"_

_"No, you like it like this right."_

_"Fuck! Stop it!"_

 

_Jimin was becoming undone "Ugh h-harder please!"_

_Seo Joon hit his prostate hard Jimin closed his eyes tight._

_Seo Joon Stopped and his movements were more gentle. He looked Jimin in his eyes and kissed him._

_"Mm why'd you stop?"_

_"I didn't stop but I became softer."_

_"Fuck me"_

_"No your more important than just a fuck. Pain isn't good for you. Your taking it out on yourself."_

 

_"I don't agree I'm leaving. You don't know me."_

_##########################################################################################################################################_

 

"Yoongi... Please help me." He whispered voice raspier than normal. They went to Yoongi's room. Jimin sat on his bed.

 

"Minnie."

"Yeah" Jimin said tears in his eyes.

"Your too hard on yourself... Your anything but a whore. Look so you slept with a few guys. Can you imagine how many me or Tae and Joon have slept with. It's ok. Your parents must be very conservative."

Jimin nodded.

 

Yoongi kissed him and the could feel the sparks.

"I'm sorry I said those hurtful things, your right I am falling in love with you. I don't understand it but I am... I thought I could only feel pleasure and lust but you-I care about you."

He wiped Jimins tears and kissed him lovingly. Jimin moaned and Yoongi pulled him onto his lap. They started to grind against each other as they kissed passionate.

"Jimin I'm going to give you the world."

Jimin moaned looking at Yoongi face to face.

"I'm going to give you myself and myself only."

They kissed harder.

"I love you Yoongi"

"I love you more Minnie"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	28. Ain't Nobody's Bussiness

It was the next day in school and the two were extremely happy together. There was a different feeling between the two and there friends could see. Everyone could. Jimin was sitting next to Yoongi with Jungkook to his left. Jungkook and Tae were playing footsie's under the table. Life was finally working out for them. It was complicated but they had love and each other.

 

 

 

 

Thank you all for reading this story is done, but I'm going to be writing a new yoonmin fic starting later today


End file.
